Missing parts
by Priss5
Summary: An organ dealer kidnaps Togusa and section 9 is brought along for the torturous ride! first story
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**** This fic contains graphic violence, adult themes, and very uncomfortable situations. Readers use your own discursion. Not intended for children or teens if you're scared later you were warned! **

- I do not own the characters in Ghost in the shell or SAC. The rights are to Mr. Shirow and the company behind the anime/movies.

**Missing parts**

3:30 am, the steady ring of his cell phone beckons his awareness as he opens his eyes to a dark yet slightly blurry room.

" Work already?" Cathy groggily asks as her husband reaches towards the nightstand seeking his cell.

" Hello?" his voice is horse and dry. She couldn't hear who was on the other side but had a pretty good guess it was his partner, " Alright, I'll meet you there." Hanging up the phone, but still clutching it in his right hand he lay back down quickly and groaned. He hated being awoken at such an ungodly hour. After a moment he turned to his wife trying his best so early for an apologetic smile. Her blue eyes where open and staring at him.

" I'm sorry. I've got to go," he told her.

" It always seems on your days off…"

" I know," he interrupted her and kissed her lips softly.

" Try not to wake the kids this time, " was all she could manage. She smiled and rolled over, " call me when you can ok?"

" Alright." He responded, rolling out of bed and to his feet. Stalking over to the closet he retrieved some clothing and headed for the bathroom at the end of the darkened hallway to get dressed. She hated when he kept them all awake. It was only fair after all she had to watch Kyle and Jesse all day, she needed her rest. The bright lights of the bathroom momentarily blinded him as he did his best to get dressed and groomed for work. An hour later he was gone on the virtually empty road. His partner had told him to go to the Bella Grans hotel and meet him in their self-park garage. He arrived at the crime scene at 5:50. His partner was already waiting. CSI and technicians where already on the scene swarming like bees for evidence. Seeing a large cybernetic blonde He smiled a greeting.

" So what's up big guy?" he said stopping a few feet from his partner.  
" Well it looks like we have some dead dignitaries on our hands," he began as he walked closer to the trunk of the black stretch limo with three bodies around it, his partner continued " Near the driver side is well, the chuffer, Richard Misa. Of American origin, he moved to Japan three years ago. The one dead at the driver side passenger is our big shot, Guy Matsumoto. He's in charge of the U.S. embassy branch here in Japan and over there on the passenger side is, Yuki Hazuma. Mr. Matsumoto's assistant."  
" They all look like they were going some where important, " he commented placing his hands in his pockets.

" Well they were," his partner said getting out a cigarette, " did you hear about the international arms committee meeting scheduled to take place in T3? "

" Not really all I know is it has something to do with licencing military weapons to the public." He replied shrugging and walking over to Mr. Hazuma's remains. The body had fallen onto its left side legs in a position that would've suggested the victim was standing and just suddenly collapsed. His right arm was thrown back slightly in a relative straight position which held to his conclusion as far as positioning of the body before death was concerned. As his partner explained the finer details of the committee meeting he made his way around the front of the vehicle to examine the driver and the VIP respectfully.

" See many people through money and cyberization can now already get many weapons via underground tradesmen weapons or working for the military itself that aren't currently available to the public and other countries, and well the committee was convened to figure out first of all if they should allow non military combatants to have the weapons and if that turns out to be a yes then it's a matter of which ones. And not only that, it's a kind of world trade center the meeting is also being held to establish weather or not countries should trade unique weapons and how to exactly go about it without causing world destruction or dominance." His partner explained watching him curiously.

" If you ask me that's just a waste of time and any one with the money, connections, or know – how can get almost anything they want anyway, " A female voice pointed out interrupting the two men's conversation. Both stopped in their tracks and looked towards the garage's entrance way. As if connected in speech and thought both answered at the same time.

" Major."

" Find anything out yet Togusa?" she ask hand on her hip. He look alittle supprised as usual woundering how she could know things with out ever being in the room.

"Um…not really I mean besides the fact that however they died they all died standing up. With that said my money's on ghost hacking."

" Batou, " she said turning from the car towards him, " have the technicians examined the bodies yet?"

" Not yet their still getting set up. But after that I think their going to start with U.S. embassy chief Mr. Matsumoto, then his secretary Mr. Hazuma, and finally the driver Mr. Misa."

" Ok then Batou wait here with the technicians and give me a heads up when their result's come in," she ordered.

" Alright min – as - well make myself comfortable, " he said crossing his arms and smiling

" Togusa, you try and find any witnesses to this ok?" she ordered turning back towards the limo.

" Ok."

" Have fun!" Batou cheerfully said waving a mock goodbye. Togusa just smiled slightly and heading for the stair well. Batou watched his partner leave and turned his silly smile on the Major who was not so impressed with his cheerful mood today, " And what about you Major? What are you going to do today?"  
She sighed re crossing her arms and looking away towards the stair well before replying, " I'm going to get to the bottom of this, it's not every day a world ambassador and chief non the less get's cyber hacked. And in a public place too, there has to be some major players behind this. National security people have some of the strongest barriers around if some one could hack just one let alone two simultaneously then they're better then me I'd say."

" Wow! A little presumptuous don't you say?" The muscular blonde asked scratching his head.

" It could also be a virus but a damn good one at that…..have the technicians check the car as well. Togusa said they all died standing up right?"

" Yeah but I don't think it's that hard to-"

" Just have that done ok?" Her tone more angrily then usual

" Geez ok." He said backing away in mock surrender. That won him a smile from the Major faint almost unnoticeable but nonetheless a smile. She turned away from the blonde and headed for the stairs as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5:30pm The team was called in for a brief session with Aramaki. He'd had hours and yet his report wasn't getting any thicker. No one had seen them in the garage as far as hotel employees were and the only other person to see them might as well been a mute for all the good it did. He didn't want to go just to have nothing to show for all his efforts. In the end Togusa decided to grab a cup of coffee on his way up to Aramaki's office that at least he could take. ' Caffeine before an execution' he thought as he boarded the elevator.

" Which floor" a man asked in front of him. He'd never heard this voice before but being to focused on his drink guessed it must've just been some currier.

" 40th" he responded still focused on his coffee. That was fine by him having someone else work the buttons while he goes crazy over not having anything to say in the meeting.

" You to eh? Seeing the great Aramaki?" the man asked as the elevator doors closed. That got his attention and he looked up the man was not facing him though. Now, actually paying some attention he noticed the man's clothing and grooming definitely not a package handler. His hair was a dark brown bordering on black, and it was barley touching his shoulders, trimmed nicely, and straight. He as wearing navy blue slacks and a black long sleeve turtle neck shirt. If he was anyone else Togusa might've thought the man's attire to be a little underdressed for this place but considering Togusa him self would wear a turtle neck with some of his suits didn't seem to out of place minus a jacket. He also smelled a strange sent of flower and metal he hated the smell of lithium, " Your Togusa am I right?" he asked still not turning around. The question elected a surprised look from the brown hair officer.

" Um…excuse me…and you are?" He asked with a suspicious tone to his voice.

" You'll find out soon enough, " the man said. Togusa could've sworn he heard a slight snicker to that tone but he wasn't sure, " Your fairly human aren't you?"

" Excuse me! Why are you asking me questions like that! Who are you?" The officer responded in a half shriek of unsureness and embarrassment. Before he could get an answer the doors opened and the man quickly stepped out. Togusa stayed back a moment scared and confused that a complete stranger would know his name as well as that he was like he was. This was his floor but he was almost afraid to emerge thinking this guy might try something with him or attack him or something but then he remembered the meeting and shoved all uncertainties out of his mind. He reasoned that no one would have the balls to attack a section 9 member inside the actual facility, and his mind felt better with that comforting notion, and he emerged into the hallway, and proceeded to Aramaki's office.

A pone entering the group was waiting along with the strange man. Togusa almost dead stopped as he entered. The man smiled at him and Togusa quickly moved to join his teammates at the other side of the room doing his best not to look at the man. The chief was sitting in his chair arms folded neatly on his glass desktop. Togusa opted to stand with his back agenst the wall hoping to just blend in. Batou was sitting on the long plush couch along with Paz. The Major and Bolma where standing not to far from Togusa and the strange man was seated in a single plush chair a cross from Batou and Paz. And Boma and Ishikarwa stood behind the strange man.

" Glade you could all make it, " Aramaki said breaking the relative silence," Everyone, this is Yin Chinlou. The U.S. and Japanese authorities have put him in charge of looking into the deaths of Guy Matsumoto and his subordinates. Mr. Chinlou this is Section 9," he said gesturing around the room, " All our efforts will be in conjunction with him and his organizations." Mr. Chinlou bowed respectfully and smiled. Shifting his eyes from the couch to the said man he now finally got to see what he looked like. His features were not strong and pronounced like the Japanese his face had a softer less rigid look to it stating he was most likely from China but other features such as his eyes, nose, and feature placements suggested he was a mix most likely American and Chinese. His skin was a relative mix between tan and white coming out to be a real light tan and his eyes where green and haunting. After green met light brown Togusa quickly looked away some how just something wasn't right with this guy he just got bad feelings around this man and he couldn't figure out if it was just his nerves giving him that sensation or if it was brought on by the man and his strange questions. Aramaki broke him out of his thoughts.

" Let's begin shall we? Ishikawa any news on the victims checkups?"

" Yes but it's kind of strange the cause of death is something of an electric shock. Kind of the type you would expect to get from a manual cyber brain suicide attempt but where that needs to be located and the neck and skull, preferably in the back area this has been sustain through the figure tips, more accurately the right hands of Mr. Matsumoto and Mr. Hazuma and the left digits of Mr. Misa."

" Is that possible to sustain such a shock through the figures that could kill the brain?" inquired Mr. Chinlou

" Yes it is possible but rare if anything and the fact that they all show signs of being soul hacked that in itself makes it even more complicated. They seem to have been all hacked simultaneously and killed in less then two minuets. Checking the vehicle out the technicians found a rather sophisticated trap the minite these men where to touch the handles of the car the precise second actually it's like a fuse for a bomb it went off both hacking and killing the victims. And in that way that makes this strange. I've never herd of a killing and hacking that had been done through current and the hands."

" Have you checked to see if any terrorist fractions have laid claim to this?"

" Yes Major, but no one and those that were enemies of Mr. Matsumoto haven't fessed up or even bragged about they themselves killing him."

" Well not many people are up for VIP's deaths to be pinned on them," Paz said.

" Yeah but you'd think someone would want to say I've killed an ambassador and no one. It's really odd normally these kinds of things are, " Ishikawa responded rubbing his head.

" That's why you're Section 9. I doubt anything is ever routine other wise you'd guys be out of a job," Yin said in a matter of fact kind of tone crossing his arms and smiling at Togusa who still refused to look at him, " being your crew is the mostly cybernetic and mostly out going this should be a walk in the park for people like your selves." No one said anything for a moment not so much as doubting their abilities but the fact this new comer tried to barge in like he owned the place.

" What about you Togusa? Any luck?" Aramaki asked swiveling in his chair he noticed the odd expression and body language on the man but decided not to mention anything. Startled he looked up at the chief.

" No not really. Uh, the hotel security led Mr. Matsumoto and Mr. Hazuma out to the lobby area at around 2:20 am last night and then a delivery boy said to have entered the facility at around 2:30 delivered and left. The delivery boy might've seen something but turns out he's been in an accident and isn't talking about that or the ambassador so."

" Is he dead?" the chief asked

" No, just not talking I get the feeling he knows something maybe even saw it but they called security before I could even get him to remotely cooperate." He responded folding his arms.

" What's the kid's name?" Yin asked.

" Oh, ahh.." he said looking at Mr. Chinlou both surprised and uneasy," Shinji Hikari" he said looking anywhere but at Mr. Chinlou's eyes. The tan man smiled and leaned back once more.

" Major? What about you?" the chief asked leaning back into his chair and re folding his arms as well but still not taking his eyes off of Togusa.

" For once…. nothing. Who ever planed this did it well and who ever covered it up is even harder to find. No word about it. It's strange. I've checked his bank records for anything suspicious but nothing. It's even stranger how none of his enemies even knew he was dead until this morning. Things just aren't adding up."

" Well," he said rather disappointed, " keep at it…. everyone. Dismissed." Everyone got up and or was leaving when he spoke once more, " Togusa can you stay a moment." He nodded but really wanted to scream. He'd rarely had moments like this at police HQ and every time it wasn't good. He had times like this in school where the teacher would ask him to stay after and that wasn't good either so all the nerves in him were saying ' your screwed' but he stood where he was until everyone had left. Then he walked over to the chief's desk.

" Yes chief."

" Is there something wrong?" he asked concern in his rough voice.

" No sir. Nothing."

" Is there something between you and Mr. Chinlou?"

"Ha? No sir it's nothing like I said. I guess I just don't like him that's all."

" Is that all? You looked upset in dealing with him."

" What? No. He just well…. I don't know…. I'm fine sir. Really."

" Can you work with this man?"

He looked away from his boss for a moment then, " Yes sir I can," even though everything inside him was saying no he smiled, " Is that all sir? I'm sorry I didn't have much for the meeting perhaps I'll have better luck this evening."

" That's fine Togusa, but if something should arise from you and Mr. Chinlou you tell one of us ok? I don't need another Batou on the team understand?"

" Yes sir I understand."

" Alright go ahead and continue your work." Arimaki said trying to sound normal while still feeling concerned he didn't know why exactly he should feel this way. As he watched the brown haired man leave he knew the man wasn't telling him everything but decided to wait in alerting the other's to see if this wasn't something that a few days on the job couldn't cure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

12:15 am the evening had turned into the early morning hours before anyone knew it. The team was exhausted and coming up with no leads despite their efforts. The Major had declared a good hours break for all. Togusa decided to load up on more coffee despite the fact his liver hurt with the stress of too much caffeine.

" You better watch your self there, to much caffeine will not only damage your insides but you'll go blind,"

He stopped pouring the damaging liquid and looked behind him, sure enough it was that Chinlou guy. He'd been bothered by him all night and was frankly sick of it. Sighing he turned around 'better now then never' he thought placing his hands backward on the counter top.

" Why are you asking me strange questions? I don't even know you first of all and second what do you really care?"

" Why do you?"

" Because it's inappropriate. I don't care if other's in my squad ask me questions like that but you I do."

" But I wasn't asking a question I was making an observation. Just like I observed your married and have kids and I'd bet their all natural."

Dumbfounded and shocked all he could do for a moment was blink. Then he remembered what he was doing and whom he was talking to and found his voice again, " Don't you say that around me! You make it sound like your one of those organ harvest people! And don't you dare bring up my family! I don't even know who the hell you are!"

" Do organ harvesters offend you? Or do you just think some day they'll just come and rip yours out? "

' What is with this guy!' Togusa thought before he opened his mouth again to respond, " It's how you're saying it." He practically growled out.

" Wooh boys don't bring out the boxing gloves just yet! We have a job to do!" Batou said cheerfully walking into the room holding his hands up in a mock surrender. Both men looked at him. For a moment no one said or did anything and then as if on cue Yin left the room and Togusa went back to his coffee. The large blonde walked slowly up to his partner and friend placing an arm around his shoulders. The smaller man side glanced and shrugged slightly to let him know to back off but other then that attempted to continue to pour his beverage.

" So…. what's with you and Yin?" He asked removing his muscular arm, " He's been talking to you all night."

" Yin?..You two on a first name basis already?" Togusa practically sneered.

" What jealous?" Batou asked folding his arms and leaning agenst the counter a smug smile on his features.

" What! No I just don't like that guy," he had practically dropped the coffee, " and if you say shit like that again this coffee's gonna be on your head!" he warned pivoting to face the much larger blonde man.

" Seriously. What is it with you two? You've been acting wired around that guy all night."

" I already told you. I don't like him. I can't stand him."

" Really then what was this fight about?"

" I assume you were hanging around. And in that case you already know." He explained sitting down at one of the small tables in the recreational room.

" So what kind of questions has he been asking you?" The other man asked setting himself as well; " I notice he only comes up to you when no ones close."

" Nothing,." He responded blowing a little on his coffee.

" Oh and I thought you're the one who wanted honesty in this relation ship," Batou said seriously but when the smaller man looked up at him he smiled.

" What relationship? Last I checked I wasn't married to you." He tried to put a kidding smile to it but he really was being serious and his partner knew it.

" You know what? You take offense too easily little guy." That earned the blonde a mean glare.

" I just take offense when people I don't know start talking about my family or talking to me like they know me. " He angrily commented taking a sip of his drink, " Aow! Damn!" Batou started to laugh at his partner's stupidity after a few good minuets he glanced at the human's watch.

" Time to get back to work buddy, " he said still laughing at Togusa's face and walking away.

8: 20 am Finally they had called it a night! He couldn't get out of HQ fast enough he had had enough of that Yin fellow's inquiries. Constantly asking things about him his family and too many personal things for that man to know much less have any right to ask. He'd never been much for speeding unless it was an emergency but he figured today it qualified he wanted to put as much distance between him and that guy as possible! He wondered if that guy had been so damn curious cuz he liked him or something. It was about the only thing that didn't come up. He didn't seem to be interested in his preference of partners or else he would've told the guy he only enjoys women and the only one he enjoys is already living with him. He had kind of wished he just told the guy but if it wasn't what he was doing then it would've been embarrassing and awkward, but then again he hated the guy so what did he care? Not to mention his obsession on him being natural, if he heard that word anymore he would kill. Pulling into the driveway exhausted he noticed his wife outside with the kids. It appeared as though they were getting ready to go somewhere. She noticed him and waved and as he parked his eldest Jesse ran up to his window and was shouting.

" Daddy! Daddy! Your home!"

He waved hi to her through the glass and tried to look more energetic then he was, " Hi Jesse," he said turning off the engine and getting out, " Honey where are you going?" he asked walking up behind her and kissing her cheek.

" Well me and Jesse are going to go to the beach in Yoshima today," She replied kissing him back then she leaned back and gave him an odd expression, " you look awful honey."

" Long night," was all he could really say in no way was he about to elaborate on the Yin creep, " Were is Kyle?" he asked concern crossing his fine features and looking around.

" He's in the house my sister, Risa is watching him today, " she smiled kissing him again.

Relief setting in he smiled, " well I'll come with you ladies."

" No Togusa, you need to sleep."

" I can sleep there."

Both parents's laughed a little.

" Look yesterday was suppose to be my day off and while I've got the time for however long I should spend it with my family…. I want to. In fact I'd love to go to the beach with Japan's most loveliest ladies."

" Ok if you think you're up to it. I don't mind if you sleep there but not all day understand? I want to be with you, " she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer as she moved her face unto his ear, " and maybe tonight I can really be with you," she whispered letting him go and smiling.

" I wanna go!" Jesse screamed jumping up and down in the driveway. He smiled at his wife.

" Let's go," he said tiredly, " I'll drive," when she shot him a concerned look after placing Jesse in her car seat he added, " It'll keep me awake." She agreed with a smile and a nod. He started up the car and waited for her to get in and buckle her belt. He placed the blue car into reverse and backed out of their driveway, then into drive and began to leave their neighborhood and head to Yoshima.

" Thank you for coming along. I've missed you around, " she began looking at her white Capri pants, " You think I'd be use to it. In a way I am but I don't think I'll ever get over worrying over you. Police work is still dangerous even in Japan you – " What ever else she was about to say was stopped by a loud and unsettling crash as a gray large humve type car crashed swiftly into the passenger side. Jesse screeched in the back, he couldn't the scream was trapped and killed as the air bags deployed and the car spun around frantically. He vaguely remembered hearing another crash and feeling the vibrations to his left. He barely recalled the sensation of being pulled up as he passed out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- So from here on is where the lovely warnings apply so those of you aren't into very dark themes, graphic detail or situations, or just plain adult themes and major character abuse then stop now. If your scared for life I warned you twice now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It only gets worse from here ladies and gentlemen. Now that's three times.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:15pm He had been at work now for at least 3 hours and despite repeated calls on both the phone and over the neural network his partner still wasn't answering. All he wanted was an answer to which hospital that kid was in cuz thus far all hospital's deny that they even have or had a Shinji Hikari he couldn't understand why Togusa would've said a false name let alone make up interviewing someone he hadn't. Finally giving up on doing this alone he went to Ishikawa's office. At least he made time for him.

" Hey Ishikawa, do you know where Togusa is?" He asked walking up behind the man and placing a large hand on his shoulder. Ishikawa was online again but his ears were never deaf unlike a curtain Major he knew.

" Umm…. I thought the Major sent him home. You too if I'm not mistaken." Was the bearded man's reply

" Yeah well I went there, did that, now I'm here. Trying to solve this bizarre case, and wouldn't you know it, my partner's ignoring me." He removed his hand and folded them across his chest instead.

" What do you mean ignoring?"

" I don't know maybe he's having some personal time with the Mrs.'s but I doubt for three hours I mean I don't think natural's can do that for that long." That remark prompted Ishikawa to log off and remove his visor. He swiveled the chair around and looked at the large cyborg.

" I highly doubt that. But anyway it's unlike Togusa no matter what he's doing to ignore the office or you."

" Ya'know I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me Ishi," he smiled brightly. The older man ignored him.

" So I guess you want me to try and get a hold of him? Didn't you try the neural network. He can't turn that off."

" I did but nothing I mean really nothing."

" Well did you e-mail him?"

" Yep."

" Cell"  
" That too and nothing."

" Well, what do you want me to do? Sue him into coming out of hiding?"

" No…. you'd think that'd work?"

Ishikawa gave him a shame on you look and crossed his arms over his chest, " Face it man you'll have to go over there and scare the kids," he smiled though with all due seriousness.

He sighed, " So there's nothing you can do?"

" Nope. You've done all the conventional ways."

Sighing again he resigned him self to his new task, " alright. But hey while I'm gone can you locate a Shinji Hikari for me? He's suppose to be a pizza delivery boy who was involved in some kind of accident and well I need to talk to the kid but I don't know which hospital he's at I've called around and no one has him either in the in patients, surgical, or out going patients."

" Well that sound's weird I'll look around ok?"

" Ok keep me posted I'm countin' on you if I can't get this lazy guy up!" he said waving goodbye and heading for the elevator.

Getting to Togusa's house wasn't especially difficulty or long but it still drained him anyway. Having to come all the way out here to the suburbs just to find his partner was not a job he liked. He didn't really care for how house broken men lived their lives. Truth be told he never actually got it, the whole family idea. When he was growing up he only had a dad and the military that was his family and a vastly different one from Togusa's version of one.

" Slacker," he grumbled getting out of his bright yellow vet and heading up to the front door doing his best to give it a firm yet not too firm knock. After all Togusa always had a comment about how hard he was on poor defenseless doors. A woman he'd never seen before opened the door she looked worried before she laid eyes on him and looked even more concerned after she did. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She looked terrified.

" Um, excuse me ma'am but is Togusa home?" he asked as softly as he could. She didn't respond right way. She just stood there blinking and opening and closing her mouth a few more times before she finally got her voice back.

" Togusa?.." she finally said her voice was a nice pitch, " As far as I know no."

"No!" Raising his tone the woman stepped back a moment.

" I mean Cathy, Jesse, and him went to Yokohama but they should've been back hours ago and well Cathy isn't answering her phone neither is Togusa. Are you the police I've called them a dozen times."

" Um. Well something like that I'm Togusa's partner."

" Partner…. oh I didn't know Togusa went out for that kind of thing, " she said blushing and looking down.

" What! No I don't mean THAT kind of partner I mean police kind of partner!" He yelled then sighed to gain some composure, " So his wife and him left for Yokohama then? Who are you?"

" I'm Cathy's sister, Risa, and you?"

" I'm Batou may I come in?"

" ………." She just stood there giving it an awful a lot of thought before answering, " yes but please try not to scare the baby, " she finally said moving away from the door and gesturing for him to come in. He was upset that everyone thought he was good kid scaring material but tried his best not to show it. This woman may be his best bet in finding his partner.

He was instructed to sit in the living room and wait while she made some drinks. All he really wanted was some information and to leave.

" When did they leave exactly do you know?" he hollered

" Ummm…. I think around 8:30 today but she told me that they'd be back before sun down and that she'd call me when they got there and more often to check up on their son and she hasn't called yet" Risa called back from the kitchen. Kyle laughed in the kitchen but he didn't know what the kid was doing.

" So he wasn't here at say around 1 pm right?"

" Yes that's right see I started calling them around noon It doesn't take that long to get to Yokohama from here even at the slowest."

" Why where they going there do you know?"

" Yes. It was originally suppose to be a girls day with just Cathy and Jesse but then Togusa came home and opted to go with them to the beach."

" Beach eh? Slacker," he grumbled

" Yes the perfect day for it I'd say. I'd go but I don't like the beach." She finally emerged from the kitchen with a try, " Tea? It's green."

" Thank you. Where's the kid?"

" Oh. Coloring he's fine, " she smiled pouring him a cup and handing it to him.

" It should only take an hour to two and a half hours at the most to reach Yokohama beach," Batou struck up the conversation again.

" Yeah I know that's why I'm worried. See, Mr. Batou, it's not like my sister not to check in. If she say's she's going to she will. And of course they'd call about their child."

" Have you baby sited before?"

" Yes and if they don't call about going to a location they always call to see how things are going with the children. Several times in fact. This is so not like either of them. I mean Togusa is always calling home at work to see how she and the kids are. It just doesn't make sense."

' Batou' he heard Ishikawa's voice in his mind and soon a screen jumped into his eye site almost canceling the sister out he decided to tune her out and focus on Ishikawa's report, ' Batou you there?'

' Yeah. What's up?'

' I found your boy.'

' Really where? '

' He's dead. '

' Dead? How? When?'

' Around midnight . Complications from the surgery'

' But I check surgery and they said – '

' Yeah I know. According to the papers the boy suffered only minor injuries and was only kept as a precaution his leg and ribs where broken.'

' I don't really call that minor'

' Well enough considering how fast the car was going it is that kid should've died but according to reports was doing alright and then he just suddenly up and died for no reason'

'……. Damn. There goes our witness'

' You mean considering he was one anyway?'

' Well yeah but now we'll never know right? I'd say that's too much of a damn coincidence.'

' Why?'

' Well look the kid get's thought of as a witness and conveniently turns up dead? For no reason for complications on a surgery that was never done anyway? What about that isn't suspicious and speaking suspicious can you find out where the hell Togusa is?'

' I told you to go to his house.'

' Where do you think I am? According to the wife's sister their suppose to be at Yokohama beach but they never called to say they were there or to check up about the kid'

' The kid? I thought he had two.'

' He does. Ones with them. Not to mention like I said about him ignoring me.'

' I can't track him he doesn't have that in him. But if his phone is on I can track that'

' It is on it rings before going to message. So track him like that ok? '

' And what are you going to do? '

' I don't know. I guess I'll head over to Yokohama see if he isn't there.'

' Don't you have work to do?'

' With the way I drive? I'll be there and back before six. Besides hanging out here with the sister has gotten me paranoid. She is right this isn't like the little guy. '


	5. Chapter 5

**From now on here is where your warnings apply this is filled with highly descriptive acts and deeply dark adult themes so now that's four! –**

**WARNING**

WARNING 

**WARNING**

Now no one can say I didn't warn anyone and no events described are  
based off of real people or events I just watch too many crime shows  
and am use to highly descriptive things.

Time unknown. Everything hurt. Hurt like hell. Like a fully loaded double semi had run him down and back over him a few times. Either way everything felt bruised or shattered. He was dizzy the light hurt, thinking hurt, perhaps he had a concussion? He stared up at a ceiling the kind with the texture to it he recalled he never quite got why people liked ceilings like that. As he stared at it he began to realize that perhaps he might be in trouble. He remembered painfully driving somewhere. He couldn't think hard enough to recall specifics, but he remembered being in the car and driving and then crash! Screams, metal grinding, and hands. Hands pulling him. Was he in the hospital now? A part of him thought worse things then that. He wanted so much for that nagging part of him to be wrong. Pain raced through him unyielding, he tried to move to some how ease the pain but found that wasn't possible not because he did physically have the strength, it's that he didn't have the mobility he tried again… no his legs and arms weren't working with him…..and again….this time it dawned on him the pain was worse in the legs and arms did they break? He decided much to more discomfort and agony to move his head slowly inching it down to see his feet. To his horror he discovered they were chained to a bed. The footboard was metal and columned. Wanting to snap his head up but stiff and unable to do so, resigned to slowly make his head go up and there too his arms where tied almost directly above his skull chains entwined around his arms and even tighter around the wrist hand cuffed and chained to the columned head board. He then noticed his sleeves had been cut off and jacket removed other then that and lack of shoes he was still clothed he smiled a little taking some comfort in the fact that who ever tied him up hadn't violated him as well. Blinding agony seared his skull once more as the sound of heavy foot steps made their way to his ears.

6:20 am Unusual just didn't seem to add up to things anymore. It'd been three days sense Togusa and half his family seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth, and the VIP case was still nowhere. Not to mention that Yin guy stopped coming by claimed he was doing work. In light of the situations Aramaki had put the ambassador's murder on hold as far as section 9 was concerned handing it down to 7 instead. A few days ago Ishikawa had located Togusa's phone. It was in his family's destroyed vehicle at the city impound accompanied by another. It was found a few streets away from the free way not far from Togusa's neighborhood. It was obliterated on the passenger side; the driver and rear of the car weren't much better, sustaining damages of their own. The cars had been towed back to Section 9 for further observations but Batou sure didn't want to look at that thing again. The fact that no bodies were recovered at the scene was bad enough. The bloody interior was even more disturbing. All he wanted was answers and he was getting none. Suddenly Amramaki's voice came over his neural link and explained that all Section 9 members were to report to Ishikawa's room. Wasting little time and anxious for a lead on his partner he hurried up. When he got there everyone was already sitting around a long table located in Ishikawa's research room. They were all curious as to why they all had been summoned. Many no doubt were hoping a break in the last case, Togusa's disappearance, or at least something else to do. But as Batou sat down beside Makoto it was clear something was up. Aramaki looked up set as well as Ishikawa.

" As you all are aware now one of our own has been missing for several days now. And in light of that we've received some disturbing mail today, " Aramaki began, " we don't know who sent it, what exactly is on it, or what they hope to gain from Section 9 but it's clear it's not a fake…..Everyone please grab a headset. Ishikawa and me have determined that in order to view this file properly we all need to be online simultaneously."

No one asked why even though some were clearly puzzled by this. Batou didn't hesitate in putting on the head set and waiting for the file to loaded up. A voice broke the hum of the upload first. Slightly deeper then what would be considered natural.

" Your so beautiful. Both inside and out, " the male voice was deep familiar but not entirely Batou thought the voice sounded as though it was digitally mis -pitched to hide the true identity. Along with a gasp and tearing of clothing the image came into view. Recorded through the eyes of the attacker giving a strange feeling to everything. The body underneath the assailant was defiantly Asian the bone structure was strong sharp. He was ripping the clothing off with a knife taking little care for the body underneath. Grazing the skin with the sharp object the man below gasped again. Fear so great the victim was visibly shaking.

" Why are you doing this? Who the hell are you!" The man's voice was shaky yet unmistakable.

" Togusa!" Batou scream what was on everyone's minds. He looked even more for details on his partner. As his shirt was torn off and the attacker was working on demolishing his pants. He noticed bruises and other scraps along the skin. As the attacker finished with shredding the captive's clothing he moved up to his face clutching Togusa's jaw in his finger's hard. He screamed as the man kissed him with equal roughness. Togusa was blind folded with a black cloth. The man looked up show casing Togusa's restraints. Chains winding up the arms like a snake holding them tight above his head his arms, torso, and legs bruised heavily now coupled with the new bruises and scratches covering his now nude form. Batou thought back to the crash. The injuries could've been consistent with that, or a thorough beating.

" Now now Togusa don't be like that," the voice mocked comfort and condolence.

Togusa stopped struggling momentarily at that, " How? Did you – " he was kissed once more this time the attacker risked his tongue being bit off as he took the opportunity to invade further. The officer squirmed and screamed as he dislike what was happening and he needed air. When the man couldn't take it anymore he backed away but still held his prisoner's jaw.

" You have anything you want to say to them?"

" I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered in response, " You can do this to me but you won't get away. Someone will stop you."

" I'm talking about your family your wife now she's lovely and that sweet little girl of your's"

" You bastard! Where are they! What did you do to them! I swear I'm going to kill you! You bastard! You're going to die!" Togusa screamed pulling harder on his restraints. On the verge of tears.

" Wasn't much left of your wife nothing good anyways. Now your girl her insides will go for a premium she had a good amount left over you wanna know how much?" He asked rubbing Togusa's chest as he squirmed under the touch, " Lucky for them they died not long after the crash."

" Fucker. I will kill you."

" Don't be that way. Togusa, The Major, Batou, hell even chief Aramaki's gonna watch you and the best part feel you too."

" Your sick. Really sick!"

" That's why I love this job….so everyone," he began to wave the knife in his line of vision, " let's test shall we?"

The screen went red momentarily and everyone even Aramaki's body went into a paralyzed state.

" Ishikawa what's happening?" The Major asked her voice giving away her concern for lack of movement.

" I have no idea this didn't happen when me and Aramaki viewed this. A virus or trap I don't know," he responded

" Can't you do something?" Batou asked

" No not like this I can only guess we're stuck here until this is over."

As soon as Ishikawa said that the blade connected with Togusa's skin cutting in through skin and upper muscle he screamed and so did everyone else in the room. Suddenly all of Togusa's feelings began to flow into everyone. His fear, pain, humiliation feelings that many of Section 9 were no longer accustom to nor had felt for so long they'd think that such feelings never existed for themselves.

" How the hell is this happening Ishikawa? This isn't a neural brain case!" Mokoto asked for once scared.

" How did everyone enjoy that?" the man asked he changed position a top of Togusa bringing the blade to his cheek and slowly slicing it, " Now you're all going to feel what it's like to be taken." Togusa made a wince sound his heart increased his fear brought to new heights. He began to slice more of the officer's already injured body. Medium strokes on the torso, stomach, and hips as he continued down his legs the blade went deeper and longer. Each movement was slow making the pain already in him unbearable. After the unknown assailant theroly slashed his victim's body. He reached over and grabbed a lighter lit a cigarette and proceeded to burn the man below him with it feeling his agony the other's couldn't help but cry out with him. After the burnings the man again began to kiss and caress the brown haired man below him as if this was a great love of his. So soft and tender despite Togusa's attempts to just throw him off or avoid his advances.

" Stop!" Togusa cried out finally, " Please. Please just stop!" he pulled harder on the chains as his fear became unsermountable. That got a bite from his captor teeth bearing down deep into his left shoulder. He tried not to scream but failed.

" Bastard!" Batou held as he tried to hold back his yell. Feeling the stranger enter into Togusa was harder to take he was in no way nice about it no preparing he just went inside hard and didn't give his victim time to adjust to the invasion. Quick and hard Togusa screamed with every thrust pulling harder on his restraints almost cutting off his circulation. Everyone felt his pain there was no doubt how the man felt during this tape they felt every emotion every anxiety every feeling hard and real as if they all were him.

" Stop! Stop, stop!" was all he could scream between the violent thrusting. His attacker came inside and screamed himself. He then removed him self and lay on his side for a moment looking at Togusa.

" Crying?" he asked touching the man's face, " don't worry your not alone in your pains. They'll all feel too."

Togusa let out a broken sob halfway between a sigh and sob, " you….. You're sick…twisted…if….if you want my organs why….why?" he managed to ask.

" Hey I can give up your prostate. Fun Togusa. Aren't you having fun?"

" No. Just let me go."

" Now what fun is that? I mean look I get money, you, your wife's, and your daughter's organs, and I get a new toy and you. You get to die. I mean what isn't good about that?" His voice was of a higher pitch almost happy sounding yet reseaoning at the same time.

Togusa shuddered and tried not to cry more then he already was, " Are you kidding me?"

" No." He flatly answered.

" Try all the above!" He screamed back tugging at his arm restraints.

The man sat up, " Mmm. Enough talk. You're all sick of talk right?" He said grabbing Togusa's genitals and forcing him to submit to his advances all the while kissing and biting the man struggling beneath him after further humiliating the man and forcing him to submit to him orally as well once completely humiliated and degraded he sat next to Togusa's crying form and re uttered his previous unanswered questions.

" So do you have anything to say to them?"

"……."

" Stop crying and answer me or you'll all go through it again."

"No," he whispered, " no."

" Well I do. I bet you all think I'm a monster. In many ways I am but not with out beauty I give life to some and death to others. None of you are going to catch me much less find out my identity. I'll kill him sell his parts it'll be my most prized sell. I'd have to admit, it's not everyday you get government organs for sale. So section 9 how does it feel to have one of your own on the slaughtering table? Did you all enjoy the show? If you say yes I'll give you more. This is all nature's work I'm doing. Natural selection if you will and nature has selected Togusa here."

" Your crazy," Togusa cringingly said

" Just for him I'll send you more." He said smartly lighting yet another cigarette.

The screen flashed red briefly then shut off releasing the paralyzed hold on the other Section 9 members. No one said anything still reeling from the emotional and physical charge the tape brought.

" What….. what do we do now?" Batou quietly asked unable to believe what had happened, much less the effects. He felt as if, this very moment he was still his partner chain down and helpless at that mad man's will. He didn't doubt the others felt the same way, judging by the deafening silence that answered him for a full 5 minuet.

" We find him before that bastard can dissect him," was all the Mokoto could muster up her voice shaky still. Apparently chief Aramaki agreed because all he did was nod. After an even longer stay everyone stood up and began to try and think of how to solve the problem of finding their agent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Scared for life anyone? Now things like this keep popping us later so if you  
can't stand this far don't keep going ok? -


	6. Chapter 6

Yet more warnings. Scary stuff ahead.-

Time unknown.

" You don't think I'm a monster do you boy? " The man asked him his tone unreadable or perhaps it was just all his emotions sky rocketing that made it sound so.

" That's exactly what you are," His voice was nothing but a shaking whisper now. He had said he stopped taping, but being blind all Togusa could do was take the man at his word. Which didn't amount to much as far as he was concerned. Now all he was trying to do was recall those TV shows he'd seen about surviving attackers and such. His brain was in such a state of pain; he couldn't even remember to breathe half the time. There was a time when he thought nothing in his life could get any worse….he was wrong and if this freak had his way dead wrong. He knew the man's voice he could've sworn he did his mind was just too fried to place it and that damn cologne what air he did recall to take was choked out by it's over powering fumes! He could beg for death but with his current luck he doubted this fiend would grant him that much. He chocked back the urge to cry once more as the stranger took him yet gain. He wanted this to stop he wanted to die, get away, anything he didn't care. Was it true what he'd said about his family, about his friends? His head hurt he couldn't remember the accident well. Who hit them, were they alive then? When he thought back all he would get was blinding pain, his mind obviously wasn't so willing to return to that place as he was now. Struggling proved useless agenst the man now crushing him he was so heavy his bones felt like twigs his bindings made his attempts to gain freedom or at least ease his pangs impossible. He'd cried too much already for this man and for himself but the tears still fell. Why did this have to happen? Was he being punished? Was his family? What had they done to deserve this? Was his being in Section 9 the reason? It couldn't be purely because he was mostly natural there were a million other people in his area that were natural why his family? This bastard killed them he would pay even if he had to haunt him till his death he would. This man would never forget him he was one thing but dispatching his family was another. This man would pay one way or another. The man bit his shoulder once again he inhaled trying not to yell but he didn't have to try anymore his cologne filled his nose causing him to choke instead. Then he remembered the smell. It was lithium, he hated strong perfumes……..

8:20 pm Days seemed like weeks, minuets felt like hours. Everyone was drained both mentally and physically. It had been a month and a half and still no leads and no tapes. Despite his reservations he had visited Togusa's car. The blood by now was brown and dry. He walked around the steel frame looking inside for clues. There where rumors of organ stealers taking entire families but alive not dead or half way to it. Plus the possibility of it really happening was hard to imagine. First off, taking a whole family would undoubtfully raise alarms. The only way it could've been successfully pulled off was either immigrants or if the families went to sell their organs willingly, yet here it was a real life case of the improbable. The car was hit on the passenger side blood work confirmed it was Cathy's, her blood loss suggested she would've only lived a few hours at best. Little Jesse was in her car sea behind her father there was no real way to tell about her injuries but it was supposed she most likely died of a broken neck before the car hit the guardrail. Ishikawa had reconstructed the crash from all known data. Togusa was driving, Cathy was in the passenger seat, and Jesse was behind her father in her car seat. The car was hit by a 20th century relic of a Hum ve determined by skid marks on the road. The Togusa's car was knocked with such force it slid into the on coming lane colliding mainly on the drivers side with a second car a sedan killing the occupants, and then skidding in circles until it crashed back on the other side of the road agenst the guard rail. Judging by this mess and the force it would've taken it was assumed Jesse's neck would've broken under the stress. On the tape Togusa's body seemed to support where he was with his face cut bruising on the chest and left arm, right side cut possibly by glass. His legs sustained the most damage, being crushed with the pedals and scratched by incasing metal. The air bag saved him but not his wife. It seemed that both car's occupants were then loaded into the Humve and left where they crashed. Now back in his office Batou was wondering if his partner, like his family were indeed dead by now. The sinking feeling felt worse everyday. He couldn't sleep much less eat. Teetering on the verge of a collapse he sat at his desk staring at a blank piece of paper. He had tried yet again to reach Togusa via the neural COM but still no luck; just like the other 1000 times he'd tried.

" What are you doing Batou?" the Major asked walking up behind him. She too sounded drained and tired.

" Trying to contact him again…." He sighed heavily, " I think I'm going crazy Major. I keep doing this hoping to reach him."

" The only reason you can't is either the signal is being jammed or the alternative…." She trailed off not really wanting to finish anyhow, " I've talked to Ishikawa and he said that there have been similar incidents like Togusa's."

" Really?" he asked less then thrilled.

" At least 15 families have up and disappeared all of them natural and many with children."

" Sadistic freak!" he slammed his hand down on his desk, " where the hell does he get off with this!"

" Organs still run a hefty price tag these days. Not everyone is egger to become cyberized."

" That still doesn't mean you can just kill whole families and use them as spare parts!"

The sound of a chair being rolled across the floor sounded along with a sigh.

" You almost sound like you where the one married Batou…." She placed her arms on top of the chair and resting her chin on them.

" You remember that case we worked on with the medical students?"

" Yeah. Punk kids wanting to make a quick buck switching labels on removed organs."

" Yeah. They wanted to get into the organ business so badly but never really looked into its down falls."

" Yeah I know but those kids learned their lesson and they weren't any where near yakuza."

" I can't help but think a local yakuza is behind this. It would make sense."

" I thought of that too Major, but what doesn't make sense is how can even low lives like them keep something so big under wraps like this? Some one would leak the information especially sense one of our own is up."

" I know. It can't just be this man. Nor could an entire team of 4 – 15 people keep something so important this air tight."

" Their car yielded nothing but a lot of blood and twisted metal…..I just don't get how a car crash could occur and no one see or hear anything. Even if their eyes were hacked I doubt they would forget it."

" If their memories were wiped that would've explained the lack of recall, but no evidence of tampering had occurred. Togusa's neighborhood wasn't that populated so early in the day any how it's easy that no one could've been out and seen anything."

" Which puts us in square one and down to zero."

" I know."

"….Do you think that freak would send us another tape?"

The purple haired woman sat up straight and placed her folded arms on her knees.

" Where did THAT come from?….why the hell would you want to experience all that shit again?"

The large blonde turned around in his chair to look at her sitting backwards on her's.

" I didn't say I WANTED that. Shit I'm still having nightmares. But I don't know what the hell else there is! We have nothing it's been a damn month now and nothing! I just want to know if he's fucking alive or not! I don't know about you Major, but I can't handle the fact that my partner is being tortured and raped by some psycho who wants to sell his organs!" He screamed standing up. She looked towards the doorway.

" Believe me. I want to know his condition too but I'm afraid he may already be dead, " looking back at her subordinate she added, " I'm sorry."

" Is the old man thinking of stopping our efforts?" he asked crossing his arms.

" Not yet but it's been a month and a half and still no leads. I don't want to give up on Togusa but what else can we do? There are no leads not even a hint of where to go who to find."

" We've worked with less?"

" No we haven't."

' Batou, Major, report to Ishikawa's office…..we got another tape.' Aramaki's voice interrupted the pair via neural COM. The pair exchanged less then thrilled looks and slowly did as they were told hoping that they wouldn't be paralyzed a second time.

As the pair entered Ishikawa's office Aramaki was already speaking.

" Did you check the file for a virus? "

" I did but just like the last one I've found nothing and nothing unusual in the coding of the file either."

" Do you think it will only activate once all members are online?"

" That's my theory sir. I think some how it knows when we are on line I've run various test with other personal, you and myself and as you know does not paralyze those online. I think it some how knows our unique codes and activates it through that."

" Would Togusa have been privy to that kind of information?"

" No. Sense every one here in Section 9 has different parts from different manufactures and given some are more cyberized then others each person has their own unique signature when accessing the network. Like a tail or trace if you will. It can't be duplicated nor can it be changed."

" Like the registration number on your car."

" Yeah, like that Batou if illegally changed one can not enter the net anywhere so in a way just like that. You can track a user with it and can even pin point where the user is logging in from."

" So the only way to activate that paralyzes emotion thing is for all of us to be online?"

" Yes I'm afraid so. I can't play the tape on any other device then what it was originally sent to us in which requires us to link to it. In a way it's like the assailant has downloaded his images and Togusa's feelings into the device."

" I mean I didn't think such a thing was possible with out directly plugging a brain case to an individual." Batou spoke up taking a seat.

" Your referring to back in the Laughing man case when Togusa was shot and we had a brain case linked with his mind during the surgery?"

" Yeah. I mean then we saw what he did and felt it too."

" In a way this isn't to unsimular to that except the fact that we are all paralyzed and instead of seeing through his eyes we see his captor's vision. I've only seen this used during the skinning case, and that was only through the killer's eyes with no feeling."

" That bastard expected me to kill him."

" I know you took that one pretty hard and it looks like your doing the same here."

" And how can I not? You aren't?"

" We all are….I guess now we'll find out if he's alive or dead."

" I'm not sure I want to know."

" Why can't we just view it with out all being online?"

" We can't when I say I've viewed it I mean I've viewed the code when two or less try to actually view it the image does not appear and sound becomes nothing but a mess. It's really weird it's like it needs us all in order to view it properly. Either that or it hacks our eyes and ears so we can't properly view it at all. The only reason we knew the first tape was of Togusa was because it had a recording that played fairly clearly in the static that told us it was him and to see it we all had to see it."

" You didn't mention any of that last time," the Major commented.

" No one asked before."

" Then I guess it remains to be asked if everyone really wants to know," Batou brought up leaning forward in his seat.

" I suppose that is the question," the Major retorted tiredly.

" Those who wish to know pick up a headset, " Aramaki commanded after a moment of silence.

Despite their nerves and nausea already building no one hesitated to pick up a headset, looking to Aramaki to give the ok. He took a deep breath before nodding to the others….

Time Unknown. Dark, always dark. He wondered how long he had been in this place, how long he'd been his toy, how long ? How long would he live ? How long had he? His mind and body as far as the crash was concerned was healing as well as was permitted between ill treatment and his restraints. The fog incasing his mind had cleared some what allowing him to think more clearly now. It was the only thing left that man couldn't touch. He'd been alone for some time he could only guess how long this would last. No one touching him, no noise, no nothing. Some time ago he thought he herd a voice being blind had some advantages at least, he figured it was his captor but it was rather muffled all he herd was, " They will be there tomorrow." Tomorrow? Was he referring to him? Suddenly the door slammed open loud smashing into and no doubt through the wall considering how loud the bang was. His mind reeled in agony and each muscle tensed. He heard the now familiar footsteps walk a few paces then stop.

" Now it's ruined Tougsa, " The man said angrily.

He herd something hit the floor it sounded like cloth a bag maybe? The footsteps sounded once more but at a quicker pace. He was suddenly punched hard in the stomach he thought he might throw up from the sheer force, all his air evaporated within him.

" Aren't you going to even ask what?" The man said voice filled with rage now directed at his helpless form.

Trying to gain air and speak proved a feat, " What? " He gasped still attempting to breathe.

" It's your fault, Togusa! All yours, " He said getting on the bed on all fours stratling his prisoner and ripping off the blind fold for the first time.

" What is? " He inquired after a moments breathe. Squeezing his eyes closed. The light hurt immensely.

" You. Your friends are looking for you asking around. Scaring my customers! You know all I wanted was you? Now look what you've done! " He yelled.

Strong hands wrapped tightly around Togusa's neck, " Wait! " He chocked before being silenced by lack of air. All he could do was pull harder then he ever had on his restraints in a vein hope of freedom. Despite the new form of pain he opened his eyes wide to take in the stranger's face.

" YOU! You could've been something. You were mine until they came into the picture. Now I have to kill you, " His rage building he squeezed harder Togusa almost stopped tugging on his binds, " I could've kept you you know. At first I was fine with killing you now after all this time with you I don't want to. Your organs would be so much money to me I know that, I planned that! Every sense I met you, but there's something about you, something that draws people in. No wonder they like you, that she loved you, " He stopped pulling all together almost dead now, he could see it in the man's eyes but he continued choking the brunette under him, " You changed my mind. You did. But now obligations call and you can't be, not now. Your friends have stirred up some pretty high people looking for you. I thought they'd look but not this hard. And that's your fault. See what your friend's made me do? Now I have to kill you if you didn't have such power over them you could've lived Two months with you isn't enough but now you're out of time. I could've loved you like no one else Togusa but your friend's have ruined that for you, " His anger lessening he released his hold. The hands gone and pressure released he gasped for air, in taking large amounts of it as if it was water and he'd been in a dessert for weeks with out it. The man looked down at Togusa anger filling him once more as his out pour was not met he shock his head then back handed the gasping man across his face. His breathing increased and he said nothing as he undid his pants and invaded his captive once more all his rage being poured into his current actions taking delight in the screams that escaped his soon to be dead lover. As he burned and ravaged the man below him he had a moment of clear thought, away of preserving this man for time. He momentarily stopped in his ministrations, " Let's make a tape, " was all he said breathlessly before continuing on…….


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING** –

**WARNING** –

Yep more dark, deathly scenes. Further Togusa abuse and torment.  
So troupers and alike you've been warned –

When the image loaded view of knives being sharpened appeared the steady rhythm of clanging metal agenst metal as the long blade was slowly being sharpened. They could hear their agent quietly crying off to the left. The screen flashed red and as everyone already knew they were once again paralyzed as well as their minds and bodies subject to feeling their friend's pains and emotions. A sensation of bodily pains washed over them as well as extreme fear and anxiety. He could barely breath as his heart pounded violently in his chest. It felt that he had been both tortured before and recently as though it had just stopped before the tape was set recording. Of all the feelings, doom took most president amongst all his current emotions. About the only thing not imposed on the members where Togusa's thoughts.

" Welcome back Section 9," the mysterious computer changed voice greeted, " I told you I'd send another one."

" Sick prick," Batou retorted through clenched teeth.

The man walked over to the bed. Togusa was still chained up blind folded, bleeding, burned, and helpless. Floodlights now shown on his nude form making an eerie stage like appeal to it all.

" If it makes a difference to any of you he's been a good boy. Hasn't said much about any of you, but I don't really need that when I have him, " He began rounding the bed and getting on top of his victim once more, " Show them how much you love me Togusa." He said leaning down and kissing him. This time he did not scream or try to move away just inhaled deeply through his nose in a suppressed sob. Releasing from this kiss his captor laughed, " Nice eh? Totally obedient as one should be," pulling a wire from behind him he used his free hand to grab a fist full of brown locks and none to gently yank his toy's head up gaining more access to his neck, placing the connecting point into the back of his neck and releasing. Slowly he began to trail his now free hands down Togusa's body. Togusa just moved his head to the side his emotions seeming to stop into one single uncaring, numb mass.

" Please!" He desperately whispered.

" Everyone scream for me…" He said mockingly as he thrust in to his victim electing a clenched scream from the brunette. Suddenly surprised he gasped.

" Bastard you've hacked my eyes!" Togusa hollered shocked, gasping he added, " Batou, He's that man he's – " what ever else he was going to say was knocked right out of him as the man slammed a fist squarely on his chest, effectively knocking out his air and almost stopping his heart. Angrily he invaded with more force and slicing wildly at his victim's stomach and arms with the knife. After forcing his whims on his victim thourghly making very sure to maximize his pain and suffering the man paused kneeling above Togusa looking down.

"…He smells like lithium." Togusa breathlessly stated.

" Now now Togusa, " the man said tossing the sharp blade back and forth in his hands.

" He's cyberized…" He tried again. The man stopped tossing the blade and hit his victim once again hard.

" He's a bad natural isn't he? You see Togusa trying to tell them who I am will only accelerate your death but it will also increase your suffering…You don't want to suffer any more now…do you?"

He couldn't respond still trying his up most to breath properly.

" Well," he began again leaning closer, " do you have anything left to say?"

" They…they'll find you Ch – Ahh!" He was hit yet again but not in the chest this time. A sick crack and sharp pain indicated his jaw just broke. He let Togusa catch his breath a moment and regain some bearings before removing the black blindfold. His captive opened his eyes even though he could not see through them any longer he could still move them. His eyes had a deadened look to them. The man cupped his face in his hands briefly, " Such beautiful eyes, " he said lightly stroking his prisoner's face with his thumb, " They say the eyes are the gate way to the soul. What do you think Togusa?" He didn't answer, he couldn't, " Do you believe that beauty is with in all? No matter how vile? No matter how good or bad someone is? Do you you think it can bloom with in even the darkest of places? " All he could do was growl. He didn't like the sound he received. With out a moment's hesitation he took his index, middle finger, and thumb and rammed them through Togusa's right eye. The movement was so fast and graceful that it took a moment for his brain to catch up to the fact his eye had just been torn asunder and he screamed, louder then he'd ever done in his entire life pulling his restraints taunt. When all he could do was whimper and breathe heavily in agony his captor added, " This will make a lovely reminder of you, "

He reached over to a small table and placed the blood-covered object on the table.

" I'm sorry I'd love to play with you forever, but some one needs your organs now, " He said apologetically but still rather amused at the same time. Taking the knife he began to lower it as he too went downwards and stopped just above Togusa's groin taking the knife and placing it's tip just below the belly button. Togusa screamed through clenched teeth as if to protest his fear jumped even higher and adrenaline racing through his misused body. As the knife penetrated not too deeply but just enough to make it through flesh and muscles, not deep enough to scrape the precious insides. Slowly steadily he cut with all the due patience of a chess player as not to kill his patient until he was ready for it. Feeling the blade slice through them no one could help but expression their horror at being sliced open. It took time lots of mind numbing time to slice open the body destroy the rib cage and begin to cut and remove organs starting from his lower body and moving up. All the while taking care not to out right give his victim a heart attack or stroke. Alive the entire process if he was allowed there would've been no doubt he would've been completely blinded with pain if not for the fact his remaining eye was seeing through his captors. Hardly anyone could take it if their bodies where their own many would've quit long before and now been throwing up. Barely able to see now Batou whispered pleas for it to just end for them and his partner. Unable to hunch over or rip off the head set. His screams of anguish now chocked in his thoughts. The man picked up Togusa's still beating heart blood falling off of it with each pump.

" You should really say something to them Togusa," he said petting the beating muscle gently like a newborn kitten. He didn't responded but moved his head as if he was looking directly at him, " No well then goodbye," he said pressing firmly on the muscle sending a quick sharp pain then he let up Togusa gasped, " Now you all have a reason to hate me don't you? Say goodbye to him. You won't get his body back." The red flash appeared and the image cut out. Batou wasted no time in ripping the headset off and dashing for the nearest trash can. The Major did her best not to fallow suit ripping her head set off as well but leaning down folding her arms and putting her head down. Saito tried to pass off his nausea as well but ended up grabbing a second trashcan in the room. Everyone else either dazed out or was crying. Knowing his fate leveled everyone. The silence was deafening it seemed to stretch for eternity.

" Everyone," Aramaki's voice was heavy after a long silence, " go home." He said sounding dazed. No one moved for a long time and then very slowly everyone made their ways out of Ishikawa's research office.


	8. Chapter 8

Not as evil as the last one so… but that doesn't mean there couldn't be later. -

He opened his eyes to white, pure endless white. Was he dead? He had to be, nothing was left so death was a logical conclusion, strangely though he felt an odd kind of peace with the idea…., But then what was that clicking sound? Straining his ears to hear more closely the white shrowed slowly faded from his iris out reviling a wall made of glass tiles. They too were white like his brief yet strange blindness. A tall man with short dark hair stepped into his view scaring him, his reflexes told him to jump back and scream but he couldn't. It wasn't just pure fear holding him it was almost like sedatives yet with paralysis thrown in, everything felt heavy and unusable except for his eyes. The man said nothing just looked at him quick studying glances like he was a document and the man before him was a speed reader simply taking in the jest of the piece rather then the whole piece. He wanted to know who this person was, and, more importantly if he would harm him as well. If his body would cooperate he would've been a screaming, shaking mess around now. Darting his eyes around he couldn't see much else just the wall a corner from some sort of table, the light humming sounding around him reminded him of a computer or a series of them their fans rotating within their plastic bodies. The clicking started again and he began to move much to his shocked horror. He was on a table with each click the table dropped an inch backwards. It took time and a lot of jarring for the table to become flat again, now staring up at the ceiling also white tiles his view of the room did not increase yet the sight of the strange person did. He seemed to be some type of doctor or technician he wasn't sure, both wore similar attire now a days. Maybe he was wrong, maybe this was the coroner but he could see his eyes right? He knew he was alive; surely he wouldn't perform an autopsy with him starring at him like he was now right? His mind raced back in time recalling unspeakably cruel acts done to it's stability and shell, his flesh being torn asunder organs cut and pulled out. His mind ached and screamed in protest at the horrible images now flooding it. Suddenly an electric shock kicked through his system, feeling sensation poured in like a broken dam. Sensation returned, movement restored, he let out a blood curt ling scream falling from the table onto the icy floor onto his bear knees curling up clutching his head screaming hysterically higher pitched and louder then he ever thought physically possible to do. Just as quickly the electric serge hit his body again except this time the sounds stopped and the world went black……………..

" Crazy doesn't suit you," A distorted voice pierced the darkness, " I didn't do this so you could have the luxury of going mad on me."

Opening his eyes the world came in blurry and gray but filter out almost immediately into it's normal state. A jolt brought him into full awareness and he quickly looked around….he was in a car; It's interior was gray an odd fabric type, the kind that feels good to the touch, soft yet strong. In front of him sat his captor his medium almost shoulder length brown/black hair transformed into a burgundy red with slight bangs. He also wore glasses they looked real but Togusa knew he didn't have any need for the item. On the left and right of him sat two other men he'd never encountered before. One was rather built, definitely Asian but his hair was a dirty blonde color, most likely dyed. His hair was also shoulder length more so then his captor's but stringier like. A predominate jaw and facial feature placement centered him as pure Japanese. The second man also was unfamiliar he was definitely mixed not as built as the other man but by no means a weakly either. His hair was buzzed and a rusted brown his skin was rather tan and his eyes almond shaped but not to the Asian degree. He guessed the man was half black or Philippine but he couldn't place what else he may have been. Both new comers wore suits the blonde wore a medium gray colored suit with a light blue under shirt. The red head's suit was black with a dark blood red colored undershirt and black tie. He adorned himself with multiple gold rings many suitable for punching and leaving massive damage. The blonde man wore no jewelry but a piercing in his right ear.

" You're probably wondering where I could be taking you, " He smiled and then glanced out the very tinted windows. Togusa did the same; the view didn't yield much in terms of bearings. They were obviously near the outskirts of a city except this was highly dilapidated almost like every building had been in a bombing, just masses of standing concrete and ruble. Where was he? He looked back at his captor, " We're going to your new home my dear."

Home! Dear? This guy had issues! First he rips his body to bits and now he's taking him home like a dog! What the hell did he say to his henchmen here? That he's bringing back a tortured loss puppy! His momentary anger was replaced suddenly by dread. If he's going somewhere with this man then how the hell will anyone from Section 9 find him? Glancing outside again it hit him….he had to get out, NOW! They had gotten off the freeway and were now more into the ruined city streets. Taking every ounce of strength he could muster he kick his captor in the face and began to lash out at the other two men who tried to stop him. Successfully beating everyone to a stunned moment of indeciveness, he opened the car door and with no regards to his safety jumped hitting the cracked pavement hard rolling, feeling his skin and clothing tear with each turn. Finally hitting the curb and stopping he was momentarily dazed, but hearing the breaks of the former mobile prison brought him crashing back to his current reality. Wasting no time he leapt up with speed he never thought he could've possessed and hastily raced onto the sidewalk and down an ally. The path before him was incredibly dark and filled with debris. In his panic he tripped falling and skinning his forearms, it had little effect on him now pain seemed to be a constant state of affairs. Struggling up his ears picked up heavy footsteps, they were running after him, coming closer. Adrenaline now edged to new heights he ran faster the world seeming to blend into one blurry color of brown. It seemed like forever, it felt like all his muscles were nothing but fire his lungs caught in a vice he fell down to his knees. The ground was cool and wet. It was dark here and that was a good thing now. He heard nothing but dripping water, no footsteps, his body seemed to just give up. Where had he run to? How far? Did he loose them? Inhaling deeply for several minuets he finally looked up and around it appeared to be some type of basement or underground area. This room he was dark and seemed to become shades of dark green and brown, no lights, but still on the floor he had no desire to stand to find out if there even was any power at all. His breathing returning to a simi normal state his mind finally registered pain mainly his arms and feet looking down he noticed his skinned forearms and the fact he had no shoes on, the soles of his feet shredded and bloodied by how hard he really was running. But then he noticed something far more stressing then his torn skin…..he was in a dress, his figure had shrunk surprisingly, and he had a chest! His eyes widened in horror as he crossed his arms in front of his newly discovered chest. Yep, they were really there; reaching down he noticed he no longer had his proper item….he was a woman! Unable to scream at the shock of it his entire mind raced with questions, when? How? Why? His pains disintegrating with each second rapidly replaced by confusion and panic he jumped up and began hurriedly racing through the various rooms of the dark underground searching for anything reflective tossing things that, at first glance appeared to be a good material but then a pone closer inspection proved useless. Finally in the sixth room piled high with neglected mattresses and other room items he found a smashed mirror it's glass struin on the dark dirt covered floor in front of it a bed partially blocked it. He almost missed it but glanced at it out of the corner of his eye scraping through the pieces and cutting his slender fingers for a decent sized one he uncovered a medium triangle shaped shard quickly dusting it off onto his peach and pink dress starring into it with scared eyes. He pulled back in further shock as the face revealed itself. Definitely not his. His new face obviously famine cute to say if it wasn't him! Her face, features, tone, everything so foreign and unlike him having in no way even a hint of who was incased inside her shell. Her jaw was round and soft lips pouted and coated with a rose pink color lipstick, her skin so white like snow, hair a light faded almost white blue it fell only in the front sides long and jagged curled in at the ends show casing her features, the back was short her bangs almost fell into her eyes…her eyes were scary….eerie fire red orbs. He was an albino; an Asian albino. No one would recognize him, not now. Dropping the mirror in defeat he stared at his lap defeated. Tortured, raped, humiliated, and now transformed……could it get worse? What else could possibly happen now? Even if he somehow got back to Section 9 would they even bother to take his word for it that his mind was even his own? How the hell does someone explain that their body is one thing and their head is another? He was not a woman not this woman not anything but himself but how would he explain how would he even survive? Could he even put his life back after this? Would he even have one next to being that man's pet? He began to chuckle at that…pet…now he's a pet. Life sucked and he finally realized that. It took his wife and daughter's deaths and his body dissected in order for him to finally realizes that. There was no happy ending to this film, none at all. All those American films he watched with Cathy always had the hero living always having the important people walking away but somehow he just couldn't see one for him.

" But then this isn't a movie…" He said the voice that emerged would've been nice if he wasn't so heart broken.

" No, I suppose it isn't."

Whirling around there he was.

" Yin!" He wordlessly breathed out.

His henchmen emerged from the other room guns at the ready.

" Let's go darling," He said extending his hand.

Togusa stared mind blank with indeciveness. How the hell did he find him? Yin caught the look on the newly made woman's face he raised his head a little and dropped his arm, " You think I'd make you and not know how to find you?…..tracking chip my dearest."

He scrabbled backwards hitting the rusted bed frame, " I'm not your dearest," He said voice shaking, " Why? I thought you were-"

" I said I wanted to, " His captor interrupted folding his arms over his chest, " But I also said I loved you. I still do. I don't expect you to return the favor. You made that quite clear the night you died, but now you're reborn, Suki, born into a shell of beauty and mystery you should thank me for creating such a rarity."

" Rarity? I thought I was your toy…now I'm this thing of beauty?……Well, I don't thank you Yin, I curse you! I hope you die and die in anguish and pain!" He arose on shaking knees, " I don't..I won't be yours I'm not yours! I don't care what's in that twisted head of yours! You killed me because Section 9 was getting too damn close, how close do you think they are now? How close can they be for you to do this to me? I'd say they were breathing down your disgusting neck! You son of a bitch you think changing my outsides is going to stop them from the truth? You'll never get away, they know it's you I'll tell the world it's you! You can't shut me up you can't it will get out!"

" You really think so? You think you'll just use your neural link and tell the world do you? It's gone dear; you can't talk to anyone now. It's quite amusing how you're still expecting them to rescue you. How can they rescue you if they don't know you? How can they rescue you when they can't contact you? Or track you? Just how?…. Do you think they'll believe a woman is actually their missing male agent? Just consider it all and you'll understand that it wouldn't work all they would do is imprison, beat you. You know how Section 9 works best. How they deal with terrorists and the like you think they'd treat you better?"

" I'd make them understand," He commented weakly.

" Make them understand? You think you could do that? I don't. You couldn't convince someone to buy a can of soda much less convince them you are who you will be claiming to be. You shouldn't entertain the impossible."

Impossible? " You don't know me. You screw me, but you have no idea in hell what I am capable of!"

Yin said nothing and began to approach his captive he responded by attempting to retreat further but being block raised the shard to his collarbone.

" Stay back! I swear I'll jam this thing into my aorta!" Yin said nothing just tilted his head to the side and smiled slightly almost as if he was daring Togusa to do it. He wanted to so badly but at the same time he valued his life no matter how not his it currently seemed to be, he felt a strange sense of power at this moment he had power at least over this circumstance, his life he at this moment had the power to end it….so why wasn't he? Why was he just standing here contemplating it? His life was shit now, nothing so why hesitate why now of all the times? Scared red orbs stared shakily at his captor. The air was heavy yet silent as a stare down ensued. Suddenly Yin had moved and using the outer side of his forearm smashed the metal bone into Togusa's throat sending him/her flying to the floor dropping the shard. He gasped in response lying stunned and motionless. How the hell did that happen? He didn't even know he moved until it was to late.

" You still have a human mind and reflexes don't forget that. Do yourself a favor love, and don't do that again, " He picked up the stunned woman grabbing her arm so hard as to bruise it, " I'd hate to have to hurt you more then necessary."


	9. Chapter 9

8:15am

" You need to take a break." Mokoto plainly stated hunched over him while slightly leaning on his desk with her right arm.

" I am taking a break," He responded flatly staring into his monitor.

" No. I mean a break, Batou, a real one, as in leaving and going home."

It had been four months now sense Togusa's death. Everyone in Section 9 took it pretty hard considering all they had to go through. Batou was worse then anyone now a days. Sense he had no family, or maybe because he felt as though it was somehow his fault for his partner's demise he stayed late, he barely left the building, he even seemed to have quit smoking. After the final tape he seemed depressed and then after only a week off he came in and never really left after that. He seemed to be on a self proclaimed mission to souly track down Togusa's killer or killers if you count who ever bought and received his organs. Aramaki understood what Batou was going though, he had explained to everyone on the team that this was his way of dealing with his partner's death and to let him carry on as long as he didn't become too out of control. So here he sat pouring over the data of years worth of organ smuggling, thefts, and wrongful deaths looking for patterns in the crimes anything to link this killer to past events. He fallowed up every lead and interrogated every old suspect as well as new, for more recent cases where now popping up. It appeared that more couples were just disappearing and with alarming frequency. A disturbing scene to say the least for the Major ; as well as the rest of her crew. Pushing off his desk she still stood in a way that towered over the large cyborg.

" It's not your fault, Batou," she finally said what she had been silently thinking for months. He stopped his work and turned around to face her.

" Yes it is. He tried to tell me before."

" What do you mean?"

" Togusa. He….he wanted to tell me…"

" What are you talking about Batou?"

He reached back and from his large pile of papers pulled one out and handed it to her. Glancing at the image she noted the man in it, he had medium brown bordering on black hair and was wearing an expensive blue suit with white undershirt and blue tie that matched his suit perfectly.

" This is Yin Chinlou, " sighing she lowered the picture quite swiftly dropping her right arm down at her side giving him an irritated look, " What are you doing now Batou. This is a dignitary."

" This scum killed them. I know it," He said rising to meet her with a determined stare.

" Batou-"

" I know what your going to say Major but it makes sense not to mention he fits the description Togusa himself was able to give us he wanted us to know he tried to tell us."

" Batou, " She began her voice sharp and serious, " I want nothing more then to catch who ever killed Togusa and his family but it couldn't have been this man. And I don't know what has possessed you to think of him. He was only here for a month and if I'm not mistaken you two where getting along quite well. You can't go lashing out at political figures because you've run out of leads. I understand how difficult this is for you but I cannot allow you to pursue this lead."

" What?…..What the hell do you mean I can't pursue him? He did it. He had opportunity Major."

Slightly intrigued now she placed her hands on her hips, " What do you mean. Batou, you can't go after Chinlou. You have no crime scene, no proof, no motive you can't ever prove intent to harm. What exactly are you going to use? It's your word agenst his, and you already know how that'll turn out.

" I have a crime scene and five missing bodies Major!"

" The cars? Mobil crime scenes? Sketchy at best, you're better Batou."

" He had intent he had motive."

" What? Batou."

" I don't know yet but he did it Major, The day he joined our team Togusa was more then just uneasy around him more then just frazzled by his presence something was going on I heard them arguing and I know Togusa, and he was definitely hiding something from me, and it had to do with Yin Chinlou. Not to mention he's had a lot of unusual departures and activities in his accounts."

" Will you listen to yourself Batou! The fact that your digging around in a non-suspect's accounts is incredulous. Just because Togusa had misgivings about the man doesn't mean he got killed by him, " She stated crossing her arms over her chest and placing a lot of weight on her right leg.

" Doesn't clear him either. As far as I'm concerrned he's suspect number one. I want to sit on him shake him up that's all. " He tried to put a lighter tone to his voice for the last part of his sentence but it barley had any effect.

" Aramaki said to make sure you didn't get too out of control, and you currently are coming close."

" Major, I will get to the bottom of this with or without your help."

" If you go without, consider yourself out of Section 9. I will not have my team further jeopardized by your antics despite how respectful or well intended they may be, " After a brief pause she continued, " I am here by placing you on temporary leave you have two months Batou, go do something with your life, find out where your going and consider if that is truly where you want to be," With that she quickly pivoted and left Batou's room.

Strong, rough hands shoved her into a scarcely lit room, almost falling but catching her balance she ran into the nearest wall. Her feet killed her body ached, it was bruised. Slowly pushing herself from the wall she pivoted placing her back agenst it criss crossing her arms in front of her chest. The room was not very big at all about the kind you'd expect to see in an American medium sized walk in closet. She'd always seen those kinds of things on those rich mansion home specials shown on TV at random points when she use to be at home with Cathy……. When life was actually good when it was all a relative normal. The small space was painted a deep plum and four small slits about the width of three rulers on the western wall acted both as windows and a light source. There was a long bench located on that same wall nailed into the wall by the looks of it. On it sat two other " specialty " AI the one woman was dark skinned from what she could see she was Portorican. Her hair was long and wavy a beautiful stone black, her eyes were dark and rather lifeless, her face oval. The girl next to her was definitely a Jeri model but with an American look with shoulder length blonde hair. This model was curled up on the bench in a fetal position sleeping, or at least that's what it looked like it was doing Suki really didn't know, it could've been shut down for all she knew. Both women were dressed in revealing clothing the American model wore a short leather skirt with slits up it's small sides and a corset top with buckles on it, the Portorican model had on a very short frilly skirt and a rather see through top, reminding Suki of her own dilemma, she tightened her criss cross grasp of her slender shoulders and sank down to the floor. She her self was adorned in a kimono type attire, except her lower half which should've been long was horribly short barely covering her genitals at its best the whole thing was very sheer and see through though she was happier he permitted her to wear a thong it still just all felt horrendously wrong! But then again the lack of a braw didn't help either! Her 4-inch stiletto heels were a reddish peach like her sheer kimono and they laced all the way up to her knees. She had fallen a lot in those things she now knew why Cathy hated wearing them so much! What she wouldn't do for a pair of pants! Unfortunately he approved and chose all her attire and most likely these girls as well.

" Didn't your mother ever say it was in polite to stare?" An accented voice posed from her right. Shocked she gasped, lost her balance in her relative squatting position and fell hard on her already injured rear. Freezing in momentary pain she then remembered her lack of upper wear and quickly covered herself scooping her legs under her and starring hard into the dark northeastern corner of the room. The figure was sitting legs to her chest her hair short by the looks of it and dark other then that she couldn't really make out the rest of this model. It talked so real but then again so did the Tochcomas if you struck up a conversation with them. Just a part of her wondered if this one talked to her would the others as well? Could it at all be possible this bizarre state of affairs were not confined only to herself? There was only one way to know……


	10. Chapter 10

- Wow! Took long enough for me to update eh? My work is taking up all my time and energy! Sucks! Anyway hallucinations and minor Togusa/Suki abuse follow suit -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8: 15 PM He had successfully done nothing all day except smoke every cigarette pack he owned and drank all the liquor in his fridge. Nothing chased it way…the feeling of utter failing and uselessness. He had failed him, he had failed himself, and what could he possibly do now? He was no longer working with Section 9.…two months leave…. she should've just fired him on the spot, or better yet shot his brain out instead of doing this to him! She knew damn well how he felt! How could he not take this personal? It was his partner and one of his only few friends! But what was he doing? Lying in bed starring blankly at the doorway that lead into his kitchen, feeling lost and empty inside. Suddenly the light came on its yellow flare sparking his eye's sensors, but he didn't move, he just kept starring at the doorway lost in his thoughts. Footsteps sounded walking across the hard wood floor, and then a man's figure appeared… it was Togusa. The man stopped and looked at him a moment and then just smiled a hello as if nothing had ever happened as if nothing had ever gone wrong.

" What are you doing chief?" he said casually strolling into the room. He was wearing jeans for once and a black T-shirt. He grabbed the sole chair belonging to Batou's desk located only a few steps from the kitchen entrance and pulled it up close to the blonde's bed turned it around back wards and proceeded to sit down stratling it, he crossed his arms on it's top. All the while never removing his light brown eyes from Batou.

He sat a moment just staring. How? Why would he just say that? As if this wasn't unusual! First of all Togusas here in the flesh and second in his house! Two things, which could not possible happen! At least not now given all that had happened. As he starred at his former partner who just sat there patiently awaiting his replay, never looking away. He was over come with even more pain and sadness but now centered like a knife in his chest.

" What should I be doing?" He finally asked still not moving. His voice was low and harsh. The smaller man sat a little straighter at that.

" Nothing," He smiled gently but his voice was soft as if he'd cry any minute, " absolutely nothing …..I'm dead after all," His smile strained slightly, " it's all your fault." It faded completely after that and his eyes starred strangely at him.

" I wanted…. I tired," Batou quickly, painfully recanted sitting up. Trying to form the words he wanted to say.

" Sure, " He said disbelievingly and looking away.

" Don't look away from me!" He screamed hastily raising from the bed, " Togusa! I –" He stopped what he wanted to say. After raising he noticed his friend was gone, the chair was not in front of the bed where his partner had drug it only moments before, but back at it's proper place. Glancing to the kitchen it was now dark……… "What the hell? Am I hallucinating now? " Just what he needed he thought as he starred at his apartment's main door.

" You have no choice!" She said towering above the shorthaired brunette, " You have to help me!"

"Do I really?" She said finally looking up. Her skin was indeed dark, her eyes a jade green with chocolate colored short hair, " I quit."

Suki looked down at the girl from her towering position above her and sighed, " but we're the same…all of us," Her voice was low and sad, " You can't tell me your honestly happy like this."

" I never said I was, but being this man's pet is better then being dead," She said crossing her long legs in front of her and giving Suki a half dead stare, " Anything is better then that."

" Honestly, I don't think so…don't you even want out of here? Even a little?"

" I've given up on that along time ago so have the others. We aren't happy but we are alive unlike previous ones."

Intrigued by this Suki sat down finally, her anger seeming to fade replaced by her police instincts of inquiry, " What others?"

" The others," The woman in front of her replied, " they were more like you wanting to escape so badly that they'd die for it, and they did. Yin doesn't spare people like you, no matter how much he fancies them."

" Were they women too?…I mean were they re-shelled as such?"

" I don't know I only saw one of them some time ago, before you showed up. She said her real name was Taylor an American immigrant I think…her new name was…Lisa I believe. She attacked Yin he killed her on the spot. Our models you see aren't made for rough combat, I mean we could survive some blows and such but not weapons, or say a five story fall."

" Not many AI's I know could do that anyway, but I thought our type of models would be more able to handle such things."

" A sex bot? No. And I don't care, I may be in a female chaste but I'm still alive and I really don't care how I live as long as I live."

That earned the girl a disgusted sigh, " How can you say that? Look at your self! I can't believe that you would just give up!"

" And look at you boy, you haven't?"

She shut up in shock at the questioned posed, " I've thought about it, " her voice was now unsure and shaky," But, I can't. I just can't."

" You think someone is waiting for you? You've been with him for how long before coming here? Every one you've ever cared about already thinks your dead. You're ancient history, you're nothing but a recreational toy now."

" I'm not! I have a name I have an identity! I'm not some mindless toy. That bastard destroyed my life! Everything I am…. I can't let him get away with it! I can't let him destroy any more lives!"

" HAAAA! HAAAA!HAAAA! Listen to the visualante! HAAAAAAA! " The blonde model sat up laughing her heart out her laugh was high and it hurt to hear.

" Megu stop!" The Portorican woman shouted the woman stopped but quietly chuckled, " You are pathetic though boy, thinking you'll escape Mr. Yin."

" Why is it so pathetic!" Suki said twisting around an angry scowl on her fair features.

" Because it's impossible. There are guards patrolling constantly not to mention you've got a tracker in you sweetie you won't get far, and when they hull your lilly white ass back here they'll kill you. " She said her voice accented and sweet.

" Then tell me where the tracker is, that'll get rid of half my problems, " She growled angrily.

" Careful you don't know who you are dealing with child, " The woman in front of her growled back.

" So kid what's your names?" The Portarican woman asked crossing her legs and sitting in a more or less bored fashion. The topic change destroyed her train of thought struggling to find her place in her previous thoughts she mindlessly answered the woman.

" My real name is Togusa I'm a police officer, but he calls me Suki now."

" Nice my name was Jason Malone I went to China on a live exchange program, needless to say I'm Anna now. The blonde next to me is Megu previously Allen Spencer um I think she said she was a communication specialist."

" Translator Indian to English nice to meet you newbie," She said in a smart tone.

" And the one behind you," Anna continued, " is Aya formally – "

" Screw you it doesn't matter who I was so shut your trap!" Aya interrupted violently pointing a finger at Anna, she obeyed.

" Right well that's that." She mumbled looking away.

" I'm sure…." Suki trailed off momentarily then recalling her previously interrupted conversation began again, " I'm really glade to meet all of you, but don't you even want a chance of getting out of this place? Having some as semblance of a life? Anything? You couldn't have all decided to just end your lives here? …. He changed our bodies we can change them back. Just – "

" Give it up. We told you before we won't help you. You wanna die, die alone don't drag us with you. All the stupid ones before you have meet their maker the same way your begging for it, don't you understand he's in control! You don't go anywhere unless he says you can. You don't have a life unless he gives it to you. You are his and you will stay his until he deems otherwise. " Aya interrupted her voice low but agitated none the less.

That earned the dark skinned woman a look that was puzzled, disgusted, and questioning all at the same moment, " You're crazy…." Suki whispered out in disbelief. The looked return was bold and aggressive. Suddenly Aya lifted her left arm and slammed her fist into Suki's jaw knocking her into the wall head first, then her shocked body slid down to the floor unconious…

" No I'm practical," was the last thing she heard before darkness over came her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- All will be explained in due time but anyway I've got more coming  
just so no one thinks I've abandoned my story! -


	11. Chapter 11

3: 15 pm hands both strong and rough gently held a fragile porcelain cup.

"It's good… but you didn't just invite me out for coffee did you?" The rough voice of Ishikawa inquired prying Batou out of his brief daydream. He looked surprised a moment, the pair had been sitting in silence for well over twenty minuets now and this was the first dialogue between them sense they got their drinks and sat down.

" What? I can't just have a casual time with a co worker with out them thinking something is up?" Batou said as cheerfully and jokingly as he could but inside he was anything but. A week of no sleep and hallucinations were taking their toll on him, he just couldn't drive out the strange feeling that his partner was some how still alive despite all the evidence supporting otherwise. The bearded man's eyes lit up in a smile his lips curled into a small smile for a moment of humor then faded into his usual serious look as he slid a small brown envelope over to his blonde co worker. Seizing the item he looked at the man in surprise and questioning.  
" What is this?" he asked curiously

" Call it an early birth day present, " The bearded man said leaning back in his chair and taking another sip of his drink. Batou spied his co worker suspicously at first he didn't recall asking anything of Ishi before he left and here he was giving him something in a small unmarked brown envelope. He sighed and decided if he was going to play a prank on him he could sure use the laugh so he tore it open as gently as possible so as not to destroy it's contents. Turning the envelope upside down its contents quickly fell out and into his large hand below, placing the envelope down and looking that the items in his hand he glanced up surprised.

" Tickets?" He was confused. Ishikawa smiled again and leaned forward.

" Not just any tickets. Before you had asked me to look up items on Yin Chinlou."

" That was before I was put on leave you didn't – "

" Well, " Ishikawa interrupted, " I found your guy or at least determined his last known where abouts."

Batou said nothing in response just patiently waited for the man to continue.

" He was last seen in Thailand coming off of a Japanese flight. His records show he purchased a one way ticket to India from there he just seems to disappear no further purchases or activity in his accounts. However shortly before his departure by several weeks in fact he had transferred a total of around 1 million dollars out of his many banking accounts to a Swiss account. Before his disappearance he had transferred another 10,000 dollars."

" That's enough to live off of for a while, " Batou commented folding his arms and leaning back, " So what's with the change."

" Change?" He repeated puzzled

" I thought you preferred the office why are you suddenly itching to go to India?"

Ishikawa didn't respond he just smiled and finished his coffee, " Thanks for the coffee, " He said standing up to leave he paused a moment, " just be ready by 7 am your flight leaves around 8. "

" Hey Ishi – " His co-worker ignored him and continued to walk out of the rapidly crowding café leaving Batou alone. Still confused.

For once sleep came easily he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well. No hallucinations, no nightmares, no anxiety, just pure un interrupted sleep. He felt better already knowing where to look and who to kick in the ass. The weight on him felt lessened to a degree but it still left him filled with suspions and questions, but despite these emotions he had still managed to fall into a deep sleep. Feeling a presence in the room slowly reawakened him, feeling a gently kiss being placed on his lips snapped him into full awareness looking up he saw Togusa moving back up to a sitting position where he sat next to his laying form. In a way he almost didn't care his mind was projecting this, he had been keeping his feeling from everyone it just was unfair to everyone especially himself that the one he cared for wouldn't do the same for him. He loved how the smaller man looked the sun on his skin highlighting his brown shoulder length hair. He smiled at Batou gentle, lovingly his voice was pleasant sounding, " You're going to be late," was all he said, his brown eyes staying locked to Batou's machine ones. The sound of the door bell ringing brought him back into reality surprised he looked over at the clock 7: 57 am he gasped bolting straight up, the plane!

Packing only a carry on bag he raced out the door and practically flew to his car it was all such a blur he didn't have time to relies or ask why the Major was there instead of Ishikawa, it was only when they were officially on the plane that his mind relised the persons involved or presumed to be had been changed, his mind catching up to this newly discovered fact decided it was best for him to pose the next question.

" So I guess your coming on this trip then? What happened to Ishi? " He asked feeling rather stupid for how it all came out. She was next to him in the aisle putting up her carry on. She was dressed rather unusual for her self, dressed in a pair of black pants and t – shirt with a red Japanese sun on it and black and red striped arm warmers. He was only asking about the trip but wanted to know even more about her get up.

" It's the answer obvious?" She answered still rooting in her carry on bag above him. What was she looking for?

" I guess so, " he said leaning away from her and placing his jaw on his right arm, " Are you coming to keep an eye on me or something? Correct me if I'm wrong Major but didn't you place me on leave?"

" Yes Batou I did, but I did it for good reason, " She stopped digging and looked down at him, " I'll explain after we land. It's not just for you I'm going Batou I have my own business as well one which I'm sure you'll be interested in."

He stopped looking bored and gave the Major a strange look, " Ok Major when you say things like that it sounds wrong." She gave him an angry look and started digging again in her bag finally coming up with what she was looking for she practically slammed it down in his lap. Surprised by the movement he jumped slightly and looked at her. She was closing the hatch to the upper luggage storage and no longer looking at him. He ignored her and picked up the small radio sized item.

" It's a portable language program, " she said sitting down beside him, " Jack in and get learning. India has many languages and you're going to need to know them all," She said buckling her belt and settling in for a long ride.


	12. Chapter 12

- Finally an update! Sorry for the lack, I've been waiting for a day off work to get started plus I'm running into a roadblock! No real warnings for this chapter though -

4: 18 pm the language program the Major had given him was turning out to be the most useful thing he'd ever used! He'd never been to India before, never even saw anything about it on TV. The country was more then just strange, the language if he never had that program he would've never even recognized the symbols that made up their language were even that! India was a divide now a days and an immigration mega center, the Major had explained the large country was divided into an Eastern and Western districts. Eastern India was rich and populated the Western half lay desolate and poor. In the west warring and territorial disputing had left the country in a state for which there was no cure. There was control in the East it was as if this country was actually two. They were in a taxi now weaving in and out of monstrous traffic that didn't just go one way it went all ways! Batou was hanging on for dear life hoping this driver knew what he was doing. Foreigners were forbidden to drive in Eastern India because they had no real traffic system any longer as far as the Western went if you drove there you were more likely to just be killed for your car so it was really a no drive in the entire country type deal, one that didn't sit too well with him.

" So why are you here Major?" He asked trying to keep his voice even. She sat calmly next to him starring out the window at the sights that blurred by.

" The same reason you are I suppose."

" I thought you kicked me out because of why we're here now."

" You were more then just in trouble Batou. You were rubbing to many people the wrong way. A bust section 7 made on a man named you as a target to be killed, and the internal investigative committee was there checking you out. They were there that day and I didn't want them to know what was going on with you not to mention your home, office, and car were all bugged. We believed that one of the officers from the IC was the hit man but we couldn't determine which, much less prevent their arrival at HQ. I couldn't take the chance and neither could Aramaki. Not to mention you attempting to arrest a foregin official is out of our league in this instance sense he as diplomatic immunity. "

" I knew about the immunity but what the hell are you talking about Major? Someone wanted me dead I was being spied on? How long did you know about all of that and why the hell are you just now saying something?"

" Because you're close Batou."

" What?"

" You're close to finding Togusa's killer."

" He's not dead."

This got more of her attention she looked at him now.

" How do you figure that?"

" I don't know…. My ghost says he isn't. I just have this feeling."

" But you saw the tape."

" I know, I can't explain it. I just know he isn't"

" Well that would make it all more harder then."

" What would? If he was alive? I don't understand."

" That's where we're going. If Togusa is alive then there is a problem, if he's dead then my job won't be as hard."

" Major?"

" There is a hacker here in India a source has tipped us to his location. Officially that is why you and me are here to find this person and find out who they are. Some one is hacking and the tracer has detected Togusa's unique code."

" But he can't hack. He can't just do things like that his implants – "

" If it is Togusa doing the hacking then we'll know he's alive, however he could be hacked himself in short a mindless doll and well, I don't need to say any more. If it's not him then they have some serious explaining to do on how the hell they received his implants."

" And if it's not him? How does that help me? I assume you know why I'm here?"

" You need proof Batou, there are higher people then us in this. No one but those who need to know know we are here, and we need to keep it that way. If this person is not him then they will lead us to the one who gave them to him, and if that person turns out to be your man then we will be able to wave his immunity and you'll have your chance. "

" So we find Yin through channels then?"

" If it's him, if he is involved in any of this then yes, that is how it will have to be done. Can you live with that?"

" I can if you can Major."

" I told you before I want to catch Togusa and his family's killers, but we can't go about it how you want to."

" Alright Major, we'll do it your way until it stops working. Then it's time to knock down doors."


	13. Chapter 13

- Warning sort of OOC and death scenes! -

" You didn't have to do that you know," a hushed voice echoed in the darkness

" I did. I don't need some punk knowing who I am and ruining what chances I have." An accented voice responded sternly.

" Well, she makes a good argument."

" Shut your mouth! If you want to go with that punk and die too be my guest, but I will not jeopardize my self any further! Not to mention you didn't stick to the story."

" Look if what that kid says is true then this person my be our only help."

" Look at where you are, do you honestly think this person can do anything? If you haven't noticed we're all in here together."

" Yeah we are."

" Don't you dare try and talk that shit to me…I'll hit you worse then that kid."

" I'm just saying sir if it's true, and that kid is a cop then maybe – "

" I told you to shut up, if you make me come over there I will give you something to think about." The arguing slowly drowned out as unconsciousness reared its ugly head once more.

When she awoke again there was pale light filling the room. Her vision was blurry, but at least she could actually open them and her head ached. Did she have a concussion?

" You Ok?" An accented voice chimed in, she felt her body being lifted and moved into a sitting position. As her vision slowly cleared she saw a wall of long black hair first.

" Anna…"

" Don't worry the others are gone," she said moving away.

" Gone?"

She paused a moment looked at the door then back to Suki, " They're working." She said tossing some of her long hair back, " Listen, are you really who you say you are?"

Suki sat up straighter now as her mind registered Anna's serious tone, " Yes," she said trying to sound as convincing as possible despite her clouded mind, " I am, who I say I am."

" Are you really from the police?"

" Section 9 if you've heard of them."

" Heard of them? You mean they're real?"

" Yeah they're real. That's why it's so important I get in contact with them again. They need to know about me, about him, about all of you."

" Look, we weren't telling you the truth earlier, well not all of it anyway."

" What do you mean?"

" We're important people, Suki, we came from America and China."

" I thought you all already said that."

" It's Yin's idea we say what we did."

" Yin?" She paused darting her eyes away then back to the dark woman, " So he's listening in on us then?"

" No not that I know of."

" But you just said-"

" That man is an imposter. The real Yin Chinlou is Aya."

" What?"

" That man who brought us here is a fake. The real Chinlou, Megu and Me are his translator and advisor. Aya is Chinlou, look I don't have time to explain it all but we came to this country on business…. it all happened so fast," She tailed off looking at the floor then centering her emotions looked back into Suki's red orbs, " Look I don't have time now, if you want out, if you can really make it out then I will help you. You just have to promise me to help my boss ok?"

" Sure, but if the real Yin is with us, who is the other man?"

" I don't know, I told you it happened quite fast."

" When I get back, you better explain this to me."

" The only way you're coming back here is in a body bag." She said quickly getting up, " They're coming. When I go, you go."

" What?"

" Please just do it," she whispered in a strangely sadden fashion, and moving to the left side of the doorframe. No sooner had she moved then the metal hinges were slid from the opposite side and the heavy door opened. Only one of the girls, the American Jeri model was shoved in her out fit had changed today she was adorned in short gold shorts and a golden sheer top and brown suede knee high stiletto boots. Her blonde tresses were up in a messed up fashion. She had only stepped a few feet into the door before Anna made her move barely missing the blonde, she jumped into the door frame, screamed loudly and began to viscously attack the men who brought Megu back. The blonde was stunned and stood there in shock watching her friend fight a losing battle.

Suki didn't hesitate and did as she was told getting up quickly and making a hasty run through the distracted guards she turned right out of the door frame and kept on running as she veered another right down at the end of the hall she heard three gun shots, she didn't dare turn around or stop running despite her feelings of surprise and shock. She raced down the hallway dodging into a room. She highly doubted she would be able to escape this building un-apposed. The room she had ducked into was a medium size with old shelves that contained cleaning supplies of all things! She needed a weapon not cleaning supplies! She briefly considered leaving this room and fleeing to another but by now the guards must've realized her absents, with this thought now in her head she began to become frantic now, being trapped in a room with only cleaning supplies to help her! Her mind flashed back several years to when she was in high school and was on the verge of failing science glass of all things and for some reason her mind recalled a formula that ended up being more for extra credit, which she desperately needed at the time. The formula was for how to make chlorine gas quite vile and would knock those exposed to it out not to mention a good way to kill bugs but all she needed was some bleach and detergent which would be easy enough consider she was in a supply closet of all places.

She heard doors being opened and slammed shut down the hall apparently the men had caught on to her getting out. Glancing around the room briefly once more she noticed a strange box she raced over to it and flung open the wooden hatch. It wasn't a box but a shoot for laundry looking around the shoot she discovered an old twin rope hardly visible covered in years worth of dust, figuring this was better then anything she tied the rope to the wooden shelves next to the shoot and dropping the other end onto the dust coated floor but kept it with in easy reach. She then proceeded to check the shelves riddled with years of dust and cobwebs, looking over the items she found a bucket, some bleach, and a box of detergent. She gathered up the items and set them close to the door but far enough away for the men if they so came this way to at least walk in a few feet. She ripped open the detergent box and dumped it's contents inside the metal rusted bucket then she unscrewed the bleach top and setting the now open bottle next to the bucket she reach back and rapped the twin rope around right her arm and hoped the men would forget about this room. Their loud footsteps came closer she picked up the bleach, the door swung open the men looked at her surprised a moment she guessed they had expected her in truth to be gone by now, they drew their guns and quickly stepped into the room deciding the men and their guns were close enough she dumped in the bleach. The mix fizzled then quickly plumed a vile gas that not only offended but threatened to knock out the entire trio. The men stepped back covering their faces and noises, seeing an unexpected opportunity she lunged forward and seized the one man's gun while he panicked to get away from the mixture. She felt disorientated and dizzy backing out of the plume but turned away and headed for the hatch as the men stayed behind unable to advance forward. As more of the vile chemicals filled the room the two where forced to retreat into the hallway coughing and half blind, hoping for the best she lowered her self into the shoot and let go. She fell quickly, faster then she expected when the rope ran out it almost broke her arm pulling taunt and aching she grabbed the rope out of reflex but it was better she did anyway peering down she noticed the original floor was now nothing but a gaping hole!

" Could this get any worse!" She coughed out. Attempting to look around. The way things looked she could either let go and fall into the abyss or rebound off the wall and maybe make it to what concrete stood and risk it caving in under her weight. She choose the latter and swung her body to the wall it took a few attempts and immense pain in her arm but she managed to get to the wall and give herself a large enough push to kick off the wall and let completely go of the rope and to her amazement it actually worked! The rope unwound and spiraled away from her arm and she landed hard on her feet onto the concrete remnants, but her heels snapped and her body tumbling backwards, but she was more relived when the floor beneath her actually held. Taking a moment to clear her head and catch her breath she ripped off her red heeled shoes and tossed them into the hole, raising, all she could think about now was how to get out of this place. She stumbled towards the left in the dimly light basement hoping that the shoot area was the only place with a gaping hole in it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Yeah everyone happy! An update! I'm still making it up as I go along but how about that movie escape eh? Yeah probably a little over the top but I just really couldn't figure out a way to get Suki out with out a really dumb way to it. So anyway if you thought that was out of Togusa realm wait around! Hopefully it'll get  
back on track but desperate times man! -


	14. Chapter 14

- Warning horrendously short! -

6:30pm The neighborhood was old, crumbling, and just the place you'd expect a fugitive to hide, the streets where narrow and horribly uneven, you'd be walking down an ally and then suddenly a building would be right in your path to force you to squeeze between two more houses just to get around it! If their suspect decided to run and they couldn't catch them then they'd seriously be out of luck. Only a native would know which roads to take and which sliver of an ally to run to avoid the police and foreign ones at that. Batou had a most significantly difficult time navigating the small streets and even smaller alleys even the Major with her small frame found at times to be hard pressed. Though he doubted she'd ever formally admit it but he could see how at times her body had no room to physically breathe at times, squeezing through such passages proved very slow going for him his large frame just didn't really permit such action and jumping on top of unsuspecting civilian's roof tops was definitely out of the question, if they wanted their suspect unaware of them then they'd have to do this as stealthy as possible who knew if any of these villagers were his private look out system, and who knew if they hadn't already been alerted to their unusual presence already?

" There it is just ahead," the Major finally said, " it's the blue shutters Batou."

" I see it. You sure they're in there?"

" I'm only sure that they were there."

" Do I even want to know where you got this so called intelligence? "

" It's better then nothing, or would you still prefer to continue on wondering around a foreign city looking for a man you only knew to have taken a flight that stopped here?"

She did have a point though even if he wouldn't indulge her with such an idea. She was right if he'd come on his own he'd still be doing just about the same thing he was doing now, looking for a criminal and having only a vague idea of where to start. He sighed trying to prepare himself in case this really turned out to be Togusa hacked or not it would still be very difficult, if it was indeed him, he hoped if this was his friend the man was merely brain washed seeing those torture tapes a captive would've done anything just to be spared further, but the last one almost proved he was dead was he cyberized? But then what would be the point in spending that kind of money to cyberize someone you wanted dead? What could you gain? Would they be loyal could you count on that? And why the hell was he even entertaining the idea!

" What's the plan Major," he asked in an attempt to re track his mind.

" I'll take the front and you take the back."

They'd finally gotten out of the small space they'd been forced to squeeze through and ended up surprisingly in a small side garden of a home. The owner of the home seemed to enjoy plants or at least what was available to them he never really considered cactus as a plant though…. looking away from the plants the Major had her hands on her hips expecting his full attention.

" Are you done sight seeing yet?" She asked her voice sounded slightly annoyed.

He gave her a large smile in apology, " So," he began folding his arms over his chest, " what do we have for weapons."

" Get creative," she said not bating an eye.

" What do you mean get creative!" He almost yelled dropping his pose.

" We aren't under the radar for nothing Batou, let's go."

" You're kidding right? Tell me you at least have a 9mm on you!" She ignored him and kept walking towards the garden's side exit. She had to be kidding him! Improvising on a mission and no weapons! He'd done it before sure, but not to this extent! There was at least a gun or two with in reach, and all he was seeing as far as weapons went were cactus…. " Great I'm going to quill them to death," he sighed exhausted and out of time.


	15. Chapter 15

Warning people going psycho!-

" Everyone get out! Get out now!" She screamed pointing her 9 mm at any civilian that still decided staring at her like a deer in headlights was an option, " Get the hell out now! I am taking over this hospital get out! " A doctor attempted to race past her she quickly grabbed his collar yanking him backwards almost loosing her balance and falling in the process he gasped as the gun's cold metal was placed agenst his lower jaw, " Where do you think you're going? You speak Japanese? Do you understand me? " The man didn't answer the young woman, she shook her head and stepped on his foot he yelped, " Do you understand me?" She attempted to ask slightly calmer.

" Yes," He shakily said.

" Then you're with me," she said turning towards the reception desk. The boy there was only about maybe 14 years old the look on his face was very dishearting to the girl but then again why shouldn't he be frightened a girl wearing no shoes, a ragged extra large green shirt and a little red kimono underneath that walks in brandishing a gun and threatening to shoot any civilian who doesn't clear the waiting room and demanding in a strange language has just taken over his rather dull and boring hospital. It wasn't much of a hospital by her standards just really an old falling apart building that was most likely a elementary school or small law office before it was converted into a makeshift hospital but she didn't care hospitals had X rays, hospitals could get things out, she couldn't read but she could understand the cross emblem attached to the doorway outside.

" You're going to give me an X ray doctor, and then you're going to remove this tracker inside me body and you're going to do it with in the hour before we all die," her voice came out strange almost crazy like. But why shouldn't she feel pressed? She had only a limited window of time to remove that damn tracker that man put inside her and get the hell out before his men could arrive to this location. After breaking out of the destroyed basement she ran, she ran as far as she could until her muscles felt like they would snap she had ended up near a dumping area. Tired but unable to properly rest she remembered that she was still wearing her very revealing kimono! She dug through the trash and came up with a discarded over sized green T – shirt full of holes and bugs, she didn't care she couldn't run around anywhere but a brothel dressed as she was so she tossed it over her disgusting outfit and left. She had found this place after walking who knows how many blocks she just ran for the building and before she knew it she had withdrew her gun from the sash holding her kimono together and began to brandish it, there was no turning back now she decided. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but if she ever wanted to get the hell out of that man's clutches this was a damn good start. All she could hope was that his men were stupid enough to try to find the basement of that place and search it before informing him of the chaos that had transpired and they started looking for her tracker.

" You're crazy! Please just let the other's go they don't need to be here!" He pleaded in a heavy accent.

" I don't care! Just do this now! Get me scanned now!"

" I need people"

" Then get them," she growled.

A few minutes later they were in the X ray room she had gotten some rope and tied up the doctor she held hostage and placed him in the room with her, but kept her gun with in easy reach in case any of his assistance decided to disarm her. No one had any idea why she was demanding help like this, but she had no time to explain to them that a man who had swapped bodies with an ambassador and was currently masquerading as him was crazy, a murderer and was soon to be coming down on her location harder then a sledge hammer on ice.

" What's your name?" The doctor asked as the X raying was taking place.

" Why do you care?" She asked starring at the other employees

" You've taken over my hospital, the least you can do is tell me you're name," he explained trying to shift his weight to get more comfortable.

" And then I suppose you're going to ask why I'm asking for help like this."

" Are you going to shoot me if I do?"

" I don't want to shoot anyone, so don't make me, just do what I say and I'll leave, that's all you have to do."

" It doesn't make much sense you barging in here demanding assistance and then you're just going to leave."

" What, you want my account so you can charge me? I don't have any money I don't even know where the hell I am."

" You're in a hospital"

" I know that! I'm talking about here this place you all talk strange there is strange writing where the hell am I?"

" You mean country? Your in India, Eastern Thailand to be exact."

" What!" she turned around to face him shock clearly on her face.

" Don't move you'll mess up the scan," the doctor said forgetting a moment who exactly had tied him up. She quickly turned back around.

" I'm in India?….."

" I guess you're Japanese?"

" That's what we're talking in right? Yes, I'm not supposed to be here."

" But didn't you come here?"

" Look just shut up, get this over with. You want to go on with your life don't you? I just want to get out of here."

" Tell me your name and I'll stop questioning you."

" Why you want a date?"

"….."

" It's Su- no Togusa. My name is Togusa that's my name."

" Togusa? I haven't heard that name used for Japanese women before."

She sighed, " Just leave me alone…." She wasn't about to attempt to explain her entire situation to this man even if he was sure to inform the local police considering this dump had any, but she couldn't even except it all herself let alone explain it. She didn't even know how she would get back to Japan and explain it all to section 9. The woman came in and said something to her in Indian.

" She said they found the strange thing and will remove it now," The doctor translated.

" You're coming with me," she said picking up the gun and walking over to the doctor, untied his feet, and proceeded to helping him up, she didn't untie his hands though.

" Is that gun even necessary?"

" More then you think. Don't worry I'll be taking it with me."

The woman escorted them to a room inside it contained along table and a chair. The woman spoke again.

" She said to get onto the table and take off your top," He translated.

" Did she really say that or is that you?"

" You have the gun why would I say something that could get me shot?"

She noticed the woman didn't leave, " Is she going to remove this for me?"

" Yes. Her instruments are on the chair, " He said

" Then sit on the floor and don't watch me, tell her I'm still holding onto my gun tell her to just remove the item don't try anything else I don't want to hurt anyone I just want this out of me that's it. Ask her where it is in me." He looked at the woman and began to talk to her in his native language and she responded. It was annoying waiting for the translations to be made it made the little time she had seem to stretch on forever, but it couldn't be helped as she eyed him she removed her large shirt and then dropped the shoulders on her kimono. She could feel the woman's eyes on her and was pretty sure what the girl was thinking, " What did she say?"

" She said she wants you to be gone as well and she will do what you want."

" And?"

" And she said your out fit is horrible."

" You think I want to dress like this?"

" I'm not suppose to look at you right?"

" Just forget I said anything," she said lying down on her stomach on top of the table, " did she say where it was?"

" Yes it's in your back between your shoulder blades."

" I'm sorta cyberized now, so, is this going to hurt?"

" I don't know anything about cyberization so I suppose it will. We don't have any drugs."

" You mean that I can use."

"….."

The woman prodded with her cold figures first to insure she was in the right location then she began to slice. The pain was immediate, her mind immediately went back in time to the point her life ended, the knife, him smiling, killing her…

" She says to stop shaking," the doctor's voice chimed in tearing her out of her minds shrouded grasp.

She used something slender and cold to open her cut wider she couldn't see what the woman was doing as she lay there feeling the girl dig something into her muscles she remembered she was holding onto a gun looking at her right arm she noticed how exactly she was holding it, her grip was deathly hard, her hand shook, her index figure had slipped to the trigger, surprised she moved it way she didn't want to shoot anyone the pain was doing this to her…her memories were doing this to her. All she wanted to do was erase them.


	16. Chapter 16

Yeah an update am beginning to write more now  -

The building before him was a brown color, with almost a hint of honey color yellow to it, about two stories high, and blue ocean blue shutters. Cracks of various sizes and paint chips added to the building, stating it's age and neglect was long and suffering. From what he could tell from his vantage point the roof, like many others was flat. In other words a good place for a desperate fugitive to run.

" How the hell am I gonna do this?" He mused quietly beginning to walk towards the ageing house.

With her back to the wall she waited counting silently 1…2… 3… ' You better be ready, Batou' she said to herself twisting the doorknob and quickly sliding inside, she quickly scanned the room ready for an attack fists at the ready, none came. She paused waiting as if the persons inside would just magically appear. The combination of uncertainty, lack of weapon, and the dimness had her adrenaline pumping. As the seconds passed and she scanned the room gazing in the adjacent room to her right through the open doorway it began to wind back down, she closed the front door quietly and locked it behind her. She didn't need any unwanted persons coming in from behind her. The room she was in was very much destroyed and unused. Dust heavy and thick covered everything. The walls bare with a very faded green color adorning them. No artificial lights illuminated its walls, just the tainted sun shinning through windows covered by brown cloth. Cobwebs on broken and tattered furniture proved her suspensions. ' Batou' she called over her neural net work, ' you inside?'

' Yeah I am ascending the back stairwell now.'

' Right.. Though there doesn't seem to be anyone living here they could still be up there so watch yourself'

' Will do Major'

Letting her guard down she started to walk towards the stairs leading to the second floor. As she started to climb the faded wooden staircase she froze hearing a click and feeling something snap agenst her boot, her eyes widened, " Batou-" she whispered in a mix of warning and pleading as the staircase exploded tossing her up and backwards her ears rang her vision became a red haze as the ceiling began to fall down atop of her.

As he ascended the stairwell it shook violently tossing him into the left wall as he stumbled and fell into a crouched position to steady himself, his ears rang and his nerves tensed at the unmistakable sound of a bomb being detonated.

" Major!" he growled through clenched teeth attempting to minimize his noise. As dust fell from above and the ground stopped moving all bets as far as he was concerned was off. The element of surprise clearly obliterated by the explosion he jumped into a run no doubt the occupants would be cleaning their hard drives and ducking out the nearest exit by now. All he could do was hope the Major was not in that part of the small building. As he broke in the door the occupant froze in utter terror clearly not expecting anyone beyond whoever had just demolished his lower level home, Batou was definitely a shock. But the individual's moment of hesitation faded as Batou began to charge the person he grabbed something and hurled it at him. He rolled forward and at the same time blocked the objects with his left arm. He landed in a crouched position and paused. After half a second he looked up to notice the person had gone.

" Damn it," glancing to the floor he noticed what the person had thrown at him, it was CDs shattered their silvery surfaces glistening on the floor, " Cheep bastard!" He remarked rising and rushing towards a side door passing by several computer stations on the right corner wall. More stairs presented themselves undoubtfully leading to the roof. Just where he expected a rat like him to go. Opening the door to the roof he momentarily froze as he clearly saw the person now. Definitely a man, small built, shoulder length brown hair, sporting sand camo pants, a black zip up vest, and a sand camo hat holding a cross bow. He hastily re-shut the door as the bow tip pierced it coming through several inches.

" You're done for!" he shouted re barging through the door, the man was gone now. Running out into the hot blinding sun he quickly looked around, " Damn it!" he wished he had a tachikoma about now. He ran to the eastern ledge and peered down, nothing, scowling wanting to look further but deciding agenst it he began to head back down into the house.

' Major are you there?' He desperately called over the neural network.

He received only silence as his reply.

- More to come! Hopefully real soon! -


	17. Chapter 17

Yippy another update. -

WARNING: Torment (does that count as a warning?) –

' Major!'

' Major!' he called again his tone becoming more frantic with worry. It had only taken him a few minutes to travel from the roof to the area where he first met the man, but it seemed like forever, his emotions running in two separate directions at once. Concern for Mokoto not answering him, combined with fear for her life, and then – him…it had to have been him… There was no way around it, no explanation; he was dead, wasn't he? So.., alike so… could it really be true? .

" Major!"

' Cut it out Batou.' Her weak and dazed voice hailed in a shaky tone over their connection.

He stopped dead in the Westward hallway, relived and sighing quietly.

' I thought you were in that explosion, ' He said a combination of relief and worry in his voice.

' I was.'

' Where are you?' his concern immediately elevated at that simple, weak statement. He advanced quickly towards the end of the hall clearly stained black from the bomb. Looking at what was once the stairwell, all he could see was blackness, thinning blackish brown smoke, and burnt remains of the lower level. An eerie sunlight barley filtered through the smoke haze onto the black, crumbling, and smoking remains.

' The kitchen'

" I am coming down!" He hollered and not giving a second thought to his safety or the stability of the wreckage below jumped down, the charred ruminates of stairwell, ceiling, and floor snapping under his enormous weight. To the left of his position the wall though missing a large section of itself still stood blackened. He could see into the partially burnt living room though it too was a destroyed mess but not from the explosion more like plain neglect and abuse then the bomb itself. Carefully he walked through the hole. In front of him now was the living quarters wall about 15 feet in front of him, it was hazed by the sun and had a faded light orange color to its surface. On his left was a closed door once a dark brown color partially repainted black by the bomb's heat. Stepping over debris he made his way so he stood in front of the half black door, it's existence clearly being smashed by the walls inclosing it. He rapped on it firmly but carefully, he didn't need that falling in and collapsing the complex too.

" You in there Major?" He called out.

' Yeah…' she responded over their net work, voice hadn't improved, ' you know, you could've just come the other way' she tried to joke but her voice still sounded tired and weak.

" You better not be near the door," he said waiting a few seconds before ripping it out of the doorframe. Thankfully the walls still held despite the force he applied. He walked into the kitchen area it still bore a heavy cloud of smoke, but nothing his eyes couldn't handle he switched his eye's viewing mode from normal to infer red searching for her body heat. She wasn't far; she was almost in front of him lying on the floor. He couldn't decide if hearing her voice like he had or seeing how little heat was in her was worse.

He carefully walked towards her, trying to not to catapult the various class shards, pots, and just plain debris her way. As he approached he knelt down beside her body.

" I'm here Major," he said clearly doing nothing to hide his worry, " can you walk?"

She didn't answer him right away, " Did you see who it was?" her voice sounded worse out of neural, " was it Togusa like you believed?"

He didn't want to think about him right now. Not now, " I don't know. Can you walk Major?"

Once again a pause from her, " Where there any computers?"

" Upstairs," he responded. He didn't like the fact she kept not answering him.

" Then get me up stairs," was all she said as she placed a cold hand onto his forearm. At that moment any thoughts of protest left his mind. He couldn't argue with her, he couldn't even make a joke. Feeling strange and numb he began to lift her up. She barley moved in his arms. For some odd reason he felt as though he should apologize to her for picking her up like this. He knew she wouldn't have ever allowed herself to be picked up like a practical baby. As he rose above the smoke and cautiously began to head out the way he'd came he then was able to see her damage, her face. She was looking at him with no pain, no fear, just a bizarre almost lifeless look as if she saw him but not quite. Her hair was disheveled and colored gray from the smoke pieces; small bits debris clung to her hair. Her normally doll like face cut and bruised. Her foram's where badly burned and her out fit was now gray with small cuts perforated her shirt and her pants. She had no knees, both her pants and her legs stopped just above where they should be. Red blood falling out from her soaking the tips of her pants a good inch up.

" Take me upstairs Batou." She said again her voice almost hollow sounding. He looked at her again. He wanted to tell her the computers could wait, that she needed a hospital. Her eyes didn't care. In away she wanted to figure this out…even if it killed her. He wanted to say no, he wanted to just run her to the hospital, but with her eyes on him like that he just couldn't. He tore his eyes away from her and looked up to the Western hall above.

" Hang onto me." Her grip barley tightened around his neck. He held back a pained sigh and leapt up. The landing was not soft as he knew it wouldn't be, he heard her suppressing a pained sound and waited a moment before moving once more.

" Why are you doing this Major?" He finally asked his voice somber almost flat as he moved down the hall.

" Because he's my chase," she responded.

" Is that the only reason?" He didn't look at her, " Tell me did Ishikawa really exchange this trip with you? Or did you plan this all along after I was given leave?"

" Don't tell me that's been knawling at you sense we landed," she laughed slightly.

" Before," he simply said turning the corner. She looked at the computers hearing their soft familiar hum.

" Patch me in," she ordered as sternly as she could given her current state.

He gently set her down near them and looked at her. Looking at her whole body as he did so he noticed how her left hand had only her thumb still attached. He shook his head.

" Major you have no barrier, it could be booby trapped."

She smiled slightly at that warning, " I've already been through one."

" I don't care - " He half shouted cringing slightly at how harsh his voice had sounded.

" I'm the best for this despite my condition. You aren't as fast or as good. I'm sorry, but that's how it is. If there is a barrier I'll break it, if there's a trap I'll just have to get through it, now patch me in." she growled looking at him with her strange eyes. He wondered if she was not partially blind as well…

" Fine. But you better not die on me," he said spinning around and digging through the desk drawers to find connecting wires. He found them in the bottom drawer tossed carelessly under papers.

" Which computer do you want?" He asked. Under different circumstances he'd just plug her into a computer, but he needed to know if she could see.

" How many are there?"

He knew it, " There are two one in front of me and one to my left."

" They should both be interconnected anyway. I doubt a hacker like this would just have two computers with no interconnection. Your pick," She said still staring at the same point on the floor.

He choose the one in front of him. He remembered the man was working at the one to the left.

" They could be booby trapped," He repeated linking the one end of the cord into the back of the computer, " He was working here when I rushed up."

" I'll be fine," She said her voice flat sounding almost as if she was trying to believe it herself.

" Major, you sure you want to do this?"

" Yes. I'd rather know I'm sure you would too."

" No. I mean THIS."

"…I'm better. Now stop it Batou and patch me in."

He had crossed the distance quickly letting wire out slowly from his right hand reaching her devastated form he let all of the wire drop but the plug and slowly reached around her neck.

" Be careful," He whispered to her as he plugged the end into her neck. She was silent, he pulled away from her. Red eyes now even emptier greeted him and he knew she was not with him here in mind. With no way to track her progress and no barrier to protect her all he could do now was wait and hope she'd find what they'd really come looking for.

- Hitting another lovely roadblock! … -  
- Maybe you all can help… let's vote, a quick death or drawn out. What would you prefer? **Oh and by death I'm not talking about the Major or any of the characters** really I just mean in story wise you want it to end swift or slow? (I'm debating) -  
- (Ya'know it kind of sounds funny if I think about that ah ah.) -


	18. Chapter 18

Finally a new chapter. Of course OOC but haven't I been doing that anyway? Anyway I hope it's something decent –

It seemed like an eternity. The sun was sinking casting a blood red glow into the small battered room. He sat agenst the eastern wall, staring at the Major's laying form. He wondered if she'd died and all he was looking at now was an empty shell.

' Batou, is everything ok?' Balma's face appeared in his eyes obscuring his partner's form.

He leaned forward, " What!" He shouted aloud. Surprise, relief, and anger all manifesting at once, " What the hell's going on Balma?"

' The Major has missed her contact time, what's your status?'

He paused a moment unsure of what to say and his unrelinquished surprise clogging his vocals, ' ……Not damn good I'd say. She's injured and…diving. And before you say anything SHE ordered me not the other way around!'

' Injured? How bad?'

'…It's bad.. She's been in there for some time and – I don't know.'

' I'm coming over to you'

' What! Where the hell are you?'

' We're in the next town over. Hang on'

" That's easy for you to say! You all have a lot of explaining to do!"

Balma said nothing and simply logged out making him even more upset then he already was.

" Damn it! Why didn't you tell me? They could've helped you already!" he hollered slamming his fist into the wooden floor. Talking to a wall wasn't the one of the best ways he'd discovered to vent, " Come back damn it!"  
She still said nothing. Was she really dead? Of all the people in the world… he'd always thought she would be the last-

" They were shadowing us and you never asked for their help." He whispered, defeated, as he fell back into the wall. If she died he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He let Togusa down, he let her down. Was all his life good for was hurting others? Lost in self-loathing he didn't hear the faintest sound of a helicopter approaching, until the roar of its engine deafened him. Snapping back into his current reality seemed too brutal.

" Not reinforcements!" He murmured to himself, swiftly getting to his feet, and heading to the door leading to the roof. He wasn't quite sure exactly how he'd fight a bunch of armed mercenaries, given his optical camouflage had a limited window of time. If there was five he'd be able to take them no problem, but more then that was upping his chances of defeat, and now he couldn't afford to lose. He stayed himself in the cramped stairwell, figuring it'd be the most effective way of taking on multiple appoints easily, but at the same time putting himself at risk of being blown away with a limited range to dodge properly. He was taking a gamble but it was the only reasonable one in sight now. Readied himself in a fighting position and charged the second the door above him creaked open. Running upwards fist ready he suddenly stopped and in surprised barley was able to avoid hitting Balma, who had jumped backwards and blocked. The moment passed Balma, if he had normal eyes would've shown his surprise and disapproval at almost being decked by him, but he equally understood.

" You could've told me you were up there," Batou grunted leaning agenst the wall.

" You expecting an ambush? I told you I was coming." He did sound upset almost offended.

He just shook his head, " Let's go," He said leading the way to Kusanagi.

He watched as technicians swarmed like flies around her. He stood in the corner with Balma watching them work.

" Why didn't she call us?" Balma whispered disbelievingly.

" Why didn't anyone tell me?" He replied angrily.

" And give you some more people to be distrusting of?"

" What?" He now look squarely at the other agent.

" Look, Batou don't act like you weren't. I know you. After you got leave, even before that you kept acting like everyone would turn on you in a second. She didn't tell you because there was no need at the time, and second we were your back ups if something happened we could do exactly what we're doing now."

" What about these technicians?"

" They're local but decent. Just because we're in Thailand doesn't mean they don't have skill technicians."

" Can they help her?"

" What's her status?" Balma eminently hollered over to the technicians. Effectively ending their conversation.

" We've stopped the blood loss temporarily, and we can stabilize her but she's still diving and it's best not to forcibly remove her." A male technician answered.

" How long can you keep her stable?" Batou inquired.

" She need's to log off soon, or we will have to remove her."

" Can you send her a signal to let her know you're here?"

" We can try."

" Then try," The blonde recoiled sternly.

Another technician began to type into the small portable computer they had hooked her into. A moment later her body shook briefly and she began to blink.

" She's off, let's go." The technician at the portable computer shouted and quickly began to disconnect all non-essential wires. The group moved swiftly placing her onto a stretcher and making their way as gently as possible to the roof. Batou started to fallow, Balma placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

" Let her go." He said quickly.

Batou spun to face him angrily, " What?"

" That helicopter, it's too full now, we can't fallow her. I know where she's going. You need to come with me."

"Balma -"

" I'm worried about her too, but we can't go. If anyone can make it it's her. We'll see her later. Batou, we have to go back to Pazu." The smaller man interrupted.

Anger swelled inside of him as he heard the helicopter taking off, " This prisoner better know something or I'll kill them."

Getting to the next town wasn't exactly easy, the pair had to commandeer a truck to do it. The road wasn't exactly a road either almost completely obliterated it was more like a sticks over a precipice as the area they were in had many hills the next town over was on much higher ground then the one they'd left. The town was situated on the vast boarder of Eastern and Western Thailand. The town looked only marginally better then the destroyed one they'd left behind. Buildings stood but were in poor repair, he'd guessed it being a border town it didn't receive much in the way of a budget. At least the streets here were in driving order. They pulled up to a two story tan house.

" We're here," Balma said cutting the engine.

" What's this the local police station?"

" No. It's what it looks like."

" And you're keeping a suspect in there? Isn't that a little militia style?"

" If you want to say that, but remember we're trying to keep a low profile here. Aramaki didn't just let us come over here because he thought you were crazy."

"…Aramaki?"

" Yes he gave us the green light on this. He wants to know what happened to Togusa as you do. This is just out of our line to do so."

" I know that. But I didn't think the old man gave a damn."

" He was human, but he was part of our group. That's enough right there."

They sat in silence for a moment. He couldn't believe that Balma and the others had really felt like that. Even if it were an obligation they'd come here to help him.

" Let's go meet her," Balma said getting out of the old truck.

" Eh? Her?" He stammered quickly departing the vehicle as well, "Balma wait," He called after the shorter man jogging up to him. He didn't say anything just walked into the door. Batou trailed behind.

In the living room Pazu was sitting down smoking.

" Anything?" Balma asked standing in front of the slender brown haired man.

He was going to respond to his partner, but then caught sight of the large blonde.

" Batou," He said standing up and walking over to him. He was dressed oddly in blue shorts and a black tank top. He really needed to find these guys on their days off more often, " Nice to see you."

" Like wise…what the hell's going on?"

He smiled and took another drag of his cigarette, "Balma didn't say eh? Well we've been shadowing you and the Major. Not long after you guys landed actually."

" I didn't see you on the plane."

" Of course not. We arrived a few days before you, to set up our lovely shop here and all." He inhaled again and continued, " We thought we'd just be providing support like back up when you found the bastard, not nannies and emergency personnel. But I ain't complaining about what happened though." He looked away and took another drag.

" So then you know about the Major then?"

" Yeah, and it makes me want to find that bastard all the more and rip his spine out. Fuckin' coward…the Major is going to be so pissed she'll have to go home."

" What?"

" Aramaki says as soon as she's travel worthy she has to go back. Not only for a new body but ya'know… it's getting to much. If we don't get this chick talking soon we may all have to leave."

" I'm on leave you know." The blonde pointed out.

" Mmm," he nodded and inhaled again, " So I hear. Ya'know we're all on vacation right? Some fuckin' thing!"

" Vacation? How convenient for you."

He smiled at that, " Yeah ain't it? Anyway, she's a strange one insists she knows us and shit. Keeps asking for you."

" Me? Why me?"

" Hell if I know. What's got my blood boiling even more is the fact she keeps rambling she's Togusa."

He clenched his jaw at that, " Show me her," He growled.

Pazu just inhaled and turned on his heels heading for the hallway. He fallowed the man back into an old kitchen. He stopped and in the center of the room removed a dirt covered woven rug. Pulling on a small latch he lifted up a cellar door, " Aren't we lucky? We have our own cellar," He smiled a little knowing Batou was in no mood for jokes. Giving the blonde one more look he descended. The stairs gave way to dirt floors and unused whine racks. Before he could ask what was going on the man in front of him moved to the back corner and pulled on a dummy wine rack. It shifted revealing a hidden door.

" Turns out this place was used by militia back in the war. I suppose they thought of the same thing for this room as us." He said opening the hidden door and stepped through. There was artificial light coming from the light bulb in the center of the room. The floor and walls had changed to deep gray concrete. Chained to the rusted metal table was a woman with white hair laying down, her right arm extended as an odd pillow. He glanced at Pazu who just shrugged and walked out. Inhaling the smoke filled air he walk the small stretch to the table and approached the sleeping girl's chair, giving it such a firm kick that both chair and girl moved a good three inches. She gasped and sat up startled her red eyes wide with fear. He noticed she was covered in gray dirt, her clothing, and her hair.

" Where is he?" He asked sternly.

" Who? Batou its me-" He interrupted her with a firm palm to her face knocking her onto the floor.

" Don't you dare," He tossed the chair away it clanged into the back wall. She tried to crawl backwards but chains on her right leg and arm prevented her. He seized her green sweatshirt and hauled her up, " I'll ask you ONE MORE TIME! Where is he?"

Her breathe locked in her throat as she starred at him, obviously he was enraged. She'd never seen him like this, and it was more then frightening, " Batou-" Her voice quivered as she spoke his name. Obviously it wasn't the right thing to say. He slammed her head into the table causing her to momentarily black out. When she came to, she was on the floor starring up at the ceiling, and he was gone. Now it was painfully obvious… what Chinlou had said to her was true, no one believed her… what would – should she do now?

- AH! Had to re edit this thing! I'm always getting Pazu and Balma confused because everyone says their names together but never do they respond to them! So I've finally got it down! Pazu's the smoker, Balma's the bald one yeah!-

- For those who own GITS songs / CDs I was inspired to write once more by the GITS CD: Be Human. Most notably songs # 1_(Be human)_, 9 _(Spotter)_, 8 _(Where's rocky?)_, 11 _(Cream)_, 12 _(Spider bits)_, and 14 _(Piece by ten)_, so put them on and read or in this case if you've gotten this far, re- read! -


	19. Chapter 19

- Warnings? Well if you count Togusa/ Suki depression   
and emotional angst then go for it -

" All you have to do is tell us where your partner is," Pazu boredly proclaimed waving his cigarette.

" I told you. I was near the blast. I was running away. I was scared; I thought they were coming to get me, " Her voice echoed in the cold room. It sounded both exhausted and depressed, "Pazu -"

" Look girl, let's get one thing straight ok? I'm not your friend here, and I don't know who you are. So unless your cyber brain has malfunctioned you can stop addressing me."

" I don't have a cyber brain…it's my brain," She tilted her head and looked at him wearingly, " Look, I want this to stop, I do. I understand. I'm this person saying things. I'd be upset too. But I am me – Togusa I don't understand how to make you understand."

" Apparently I have to beat your memory back into you."

" Go ahead," She practically fell into a slump in her chair, " It won't change anything. I'm here and you can't possibly understand."

" Who's your partner? We already know it's a man. Does that jog your memory?"

" The only man I know is the one who did this to me. The one I thought set off that blast."

" And what exactly did he do?"

". …You're looking at it. You think I like this?"

" You are really starting to piss me off little girl."

" I'm not a girl."

" I really don't care what you THINK you are."

" That video you got it didn't you? He was so damn exited about it. Killing me. He was killing me! And he was happy!" She leaned forward in her chair; " He did something to you too didn't he? He kept saying such strange things. Like I should speak to you all. That I should say- Aow!" Cutting her short he'd kicked her in the shin.

" Next thing you say better be what I want or I'm coming over there," He growled.

She had no doubt he'd come over and beat her, if not down right rip her to shreds judging by the look in his eyes. She obviously hit his nerves, she felt a little lucky he just gave her a very hard kick. If Batou had tried to crack her skull open, she held no illusions about him being as bad if not worse judging by the fire burning within his eyes. She would've been feeling happier that they'd felt such compassion for her other self if she weren't on the receiving end of their punishment. They couldn't possibly understand or know what she was telling them was the truth. They probably all thought she was crazy, or as he so delicately put it malfunctioning. Sitting here telling them she was her self was getting nowhere and pulling a lie on them couldn't possibly work. She never had been good at it in the first place. She sighed her brain hurting to come up with something they couldn't deny. As if his glare couldn't get any worse it'd seemed she'd just made the situation worse by her action. Would he make a move? She stared at him, and she almost didn't care anymore. Why were they here anyway? Had they come here for her? Or for someone else? The fact that they'd not come here on her behalf made the pain within her even worse, and to much to bare. What was so damn important about this mystery man that they'd not come for her? Did they really believe she was dead? And then it hit her …she almost had to laugh at her absurdity; of course they thought she was dead. Hell she thought she'd been dead until that place.

" Why's my friend so important to you," She suddenly offered struggling to keep her voice stern. The fact that they'd assumed her dead was increasing the dark precipice in her soul. She wanted to cry, but machines are incapable of such things. She'd never seen any of them cry. He looked at her in such away, she knew he was debating on weather to beat her senseless or explain to her their reasons.

" He attacked one of our own, and he had Vidal information concerning another, and if you think we're giving up on that you've got another thought coming," He growled out clearly restraining himself.

" Attacked?"

" Don't act so surprised. Terrorist like you – "

" I'm not a terrorist."

" Then I suppose booby trapping stairs isn't your living?"

" !…Not mine." her voice was shacking again.

" Don't you dare bull shit me."

" I'm sorry about your friend! I'm sorry to put you through all of this! I'm sorry I-.I don't know anything!" She gasped out her breathe coming in small snips of air, her limbs beginning to shake, " I'm sorry you think I'm nothing, you think I'm dead, you don't care about me, you hate me, I'm sorry! …… I'm sorry I wasn't any good to you."

" Then there's no reason to keep you alive now is there?" His voice seemed softer; looking into his eyes revealed he was a little taken back by her strange outburst. But it was too late. His words had sent her down into the darkness she'd tried so hard to avoid…and she'd lost her hope. If they turned agenst her, abandoned her, hated her what else was there? They wanted her dead. Her. Dead…

" Then please, make sure I'm dead this time…I don't want to wake up in another shell if it's not my own," Her voice expelled from her lips in such an uncaring dead fashion giving up all her hopes her life along with it. Deciding now that this was her proof the un denying proof, that not all stories could possibly have those wonderful endings they loved to portray. Pain and grief numbed her soul, " Could you do that for me Pazu? Or will Batou? Ya'know I'd rather him do it. He's my partner, or should I say was? Let him break my skull in, smash me to pieces like all the others,"

Looking to the ceiling she smiled defeated and continued her plea, " Ya' know he wanted me to say something. That Chinlou, He wanted me to say something to you all so terribly, and you know what? I couldn't. I couldn't, there was just too much to say. Too heart wrenching to say. To admit my death, my defeat of life. When all I wanted to say was I was sorry. Toting a human around wasn't the best thing you all had to do I'm sure,"

She brought her gaze back down and focused on his hand on the table. It was still, resting on the table, his cigarette still gently billowing smoke between his fingers. She watched it for a moment, " I didn't know you so well Pazu. In fact, I don't think I can claim I knew any of you so well, but I knew Batou, and he's not here and you're going to kill me, so I guess I just say it…tell him I'm sorry. I knew he had feelings for me, and he knows I can't return them, but I appreciated the gesture even if he scared me to death when he said that. I appreciate him still staying so professional towards me even when I almost died of shock. That day we where off, and he'd asked me to come fishing by the pier with him. I left him there after I'd punched him so angry and shocked," She smiled, " I'm sure it wasn't the fact that I'd hit him that stunned him, more that I really was so upset to decline in such a fashion. I'll remember him like that, and I'm happy to have seen him again even if he was so angry."

She didn't have to look at his face. He didn't move his hand. Stunned into silence, she could only guess he'd never had a captive sit across from him and spill their guts in such a depressing fashion. They were army after all. He finally moved and stood up. She sighed in defeat and put her head down on the table and waited, but his footsteps weren't coming towards her they where leaving. She looked up surprised and confused as she caught the close of the door. She aimed her bewilderment at the door and for the briefest of moments felt angry. Physically angry, he wasn't going to kill her.

" I thought you said you were going to kill me!" She hollered at the door, angry he'd deprived her of the death she was just coming to except.

He heard her shout but continued on from the winery cellar to the dark kitchen. He closed the hatch slowly. He wanted to kill her; he thought he'd snap her neck, but now she'd placed him into a state enveloped by pity and anger both pulling, nothing giving ground. It was more difficult to kill someone in such a state and live with it afterwards. He'd heard of it but never experienced such a confusing state of conflicting emotions, but then again, he'd never had anyone he'd kill sit there and slice themselves open and bleed with such honesty and acceptance of their appending death. The fact she'd mention Chinlou was another fact. He'd worked with the man, and that name wasn't exactly the most common of family names around, something told him to just walk out and leave her be. He had to question Batou first.

- Really thinking you can't go any further? Can things possibly ever get better? If you've come this far in my fic then you're all troopers! But enough here take a long soothing break, then onto the next section! -


	20. Chapter 20

- Warnings? Does uncomfortableness count? Is that even a word? _Yeah I'm tired ignore the crazy writer please!_-

He didn't exactly knock when entering the large blonde's room. He was laying on his bed looking at a picture.

" Hey," He grunted less then thrilled. The larger of the two put the item down, face down. What ever it was, he was not welcomed to view it, " Can I talk to you?"

" Why? Did she say something?"

" Kind of."

The blonde propped himself onto his elbows and cocked his head. With out asking he closed the door behind him. This made the other sit up entirely.

" What is it?" He asked finally.

Pazu walked to the edge of the blonde's bed. He could feel the other's unhappy response, " Look I don't know how to say this, so I just will, and don't lie to me or I may just whined up doing something we both regret," this just made Batou look at the dark haired man with even more suspicion, " What was your relationship with Togusa?"

" What?" He responded cautiously.

" Answer the damn question."

" He was my partner what the fuck else do you think?"

" Is that all he was?"

" And where the hell are you going with this, Pazu?"

" Did you ever invite him out with you?"

" That's my business why do you care?"

" Damn it Batou! Did you ever invite him out with you that resulted in an altercation?" His tone became a mix of anger and suppression.

"…."

The two began to stare at one another each fiercely regarding the others motives and feelings. His associate was obviously perturbed by the odd and sensitive question. After several minuets the blonde sighed.

" We went out yeah, there were problems."

" I need specifics here Batou, where did you go, what happened? What did you say? " That earned him another cold, hard stare for several more minuets.

" I don't know where you're going with all this. It's not like it's any of your damn business, but it sure sounds like your dying to know," He snarled, " We where both off duty for a while so I'd asked him to come to the pier with me. We talked, he hit me and he left. Enough?"

" Did you tell him you wanted more then a partnership with him?"

The blonde sighed angrily leaning back on the heels of his palms, " What do you want me to say?"

" Did you say something to the effect that you cared for him?" The brunette asked crossing his arms. Batou cocked his head again and gave the other man another defensive glare.

" I told him I loved him, I kissed him and - ," he said defensively, " and he punched me. He told me never to say or do such a thing to him again. Clearly demonstrating his distaste of the idea," he inhaled a rigid breathe, " And why are you so damn curious anyway?"

" Was only you and he privy to this?"

" Apparently not if you know."

" So neither of you said anything to anyone?"

" He had a wife. Why would he tell her? And as for me, no."

The brunette looked away, " Then. I think. I almost killed him."

" What?"

" I almost killed Togusa," He said shakily still adverting his gaze.

" Don't tell me you've got some virus now," He glanced sternly into the blonde's mechanical eyes.

" How in hell would I've known about the two of you if he didn't tell me? You just said neither of you said a word. And you know what? I frankly never knew you liked men, much less a human one. Now I'm not calling you into question so much as what in hell do we really know about that person down stairs. She mentioned you and well whoever or whatever you want to claim that person is with you on the pier. She mentioned that scenario you just described to me. Said she was happy you remained so professional with her afterwards despite how she treated you. And she also mentioned Chinlou as the one shooting those videos."

" Chinlou? The voice was distorted. And the technicians unable to get the files even when we were plugged into the damn thing."

" And you remember that damn thing just as much as I do. The man kept asking Togusa if he wanted to say anything to us. And I remember Togusa trying to describe him to us. "

" And?"

" Well our little friend down there mentioned that and said it was Chinlou who was with her."

" And you want to believe a malfunctioning droid?"

" And do you want to make the mistake of thinking it is?"

He sat starring once more. Contemplating, " So how do you suggest we go about this then?" He finally asked after several more silent minuets.

" We start talking to it likes it's Togusa." The brunette suggested.

" And indulge it?"

" No. We try to get it to say things that link him to us."

" That still won't prove anything."

" If you still love him then you'll be the one who'll make that call, and besides, you know him the best."

He wasn't surprised when Batou didn't protest his abrupt exit. If anyone needed to be surprised by anything anymore it was them. The fact that perhaps the one they'd come to India looking for was the one they'd been torturing to find and burry. And him, that the man he thought he'd known had fallen in love with one of their own.

- Originally these two chapters were going to be one but hell if that's a lot of reading. And besides Togusa's lines took up lots of space and I figured a break after all that dialogue is worth a break. -

Anyway more song inspiration off of GITS: SAC OST2 this time 5 _(Can't be cool)_, 7 _(Gonna rice)_, 10 _(Psychedelic Soul)_, 11_(What's it for?)_, 12_(Living in the shell)_, 15_ (to tell the truth)_, and 16 _(I do)_ did anyone catch my last quotes? Yeah I've been listening to it too much! But these tracks cover both chapters so, anyway till next time and thanks for putting up with me! -

- And thank you everyone for all your reviews thus far I do appreciate them! -


End file.
